Florida
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Erin and Faith's trip to Florida doesn't go quite as planned. I uploaded most of this on another site ages ago and thought I'd add it on here too. It my motivate me to do more! (AmazingPhilxOC) (DanisnotonfirexOC) COMPLETE!
1. Florida's Calling

I grudgingly woke up to the sound of my deafening alarm clock. My hand slowly reached out of my warm bed and hit the clock shut. My eyes scanned around my large bedroom and I noticed that it was still dark. Only my green lava lamp on my oak bed-side table illuminated my cream walls, which were covered with photos (of family, friends and pets) and old movie posters. It took my brain around five minutes to figure out why I would set my alarm at four in the morning!

"Erin!" I heard a familiar excited voice call from outside my door.

"Come in" I called, my voice sounded croaky from being asleep for a while.

The door burst open to find my best friend and roommate, Faith. She stood at around five foot five inches, one inch shorter than me, which I took pride in, and was slim and petite; something she took pride in. Her hazel eyes sparkled no matter what mood she was in and they always attracted guys to her. She was wearing her favourite black zip-up hoody and light denim shorts with her black converses. Her black hair was tied up into low pigtails, exposing the blue tips she had recently dyed in.

"Come on lazy bones!" Faith laughed "we need to get to the airport in half an hour!"

My brain finally twigged. Florida!

I hopped out of bed, exposing me in my oversized grey v-neck t-shirt and black satin shorts.

"Shit!" I giggled "I better get sorted!"

"Yeah you better!" Faith huffed as she started to head into the kitchen "I'll grab you a coffee"

"Thanks" I yelled in gratitude.  
>Faith knew I couldn't function without my coffee!<p>

I changed out of my pyjamas and rummaged into my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, my long white vest top and my thin red jacket. I slipped on my favourite red converses before I eyed myself in my full sized mirror. Compared to Faith I looked like Jabba the Hutt! I was a lot curvier than Faith to say the least which always led to a lot of people calling me fat... I hated it at first but I eventually learnt to get used to it. I was also very pale (the hot weather could do me some good) which made my bluey-grey eyes stand out prominently. I grabbed a hairbrush and quickly tidied my hair, leaving it loose and wavy.

I picked up my small rubber duck rucksack off the floor and fill it with my phone, a bottle of water, "Carrie" by Steven King and a notepad and a few pens. They'd give me something to do on the plane. Nerves kicked around in my stomach at the thought of the plane. I had never been on one before so I was pretty scared. It probably didn't help that Faith made me watch Final Destination two days ago!

"You done?" Faith walked back in, handing my black and red travel mug full of caramel coffee.

"Think so" I mumbled, accepting the coffee. I threw my rucksack over my shoulders and shuffled into the pitched-black lounge.

"Erin" Faith asked me with concern "are you sure you're okay? Flights are nothing to be worries about"

"I know" I lied, taking a sip of coffee before I grabbed the handle of my silver and black suitcase.

Faith pulled me into a reassuring hug.

"Come on then" she smiled, grabbing the handle to her red spotted suitcase "Florida's calling!"


	2. Nerves

After we eventually got sorted in customs, we descended towards the plane. My nerves had skyrocketed! What if it crashed? What if something really happened and we got high jacked and kidnapped?

"We're going to be fine!" Faith squeezed my arm reassuringly, as if she read my mind, it was scary when she did that!  
>I nodded slowly, even though I still felt uneasy.<p>

We slowly stepped into the plane and headed to our seats. Faith sighed as she looked at her ticket.

"What's wrong?" I glanced at her.

"You're sitting behind me not with me" Faith moaned.

I huffed. My first flight and I couldn't even sit next to my friend? I felt guilty for whatever poor soul had to sit with me!

We took our seats and I leant back into the soft, relaxing chair, it provided me some comfort.

Faith turned around and looked at me with a grin on her face.

"I bet you get a smelly old man next to you" Faith giggled.

"Bet you'll get the woman with the crying baby" I smirked.

I sat and waited for a witty comeback from Faith but it didn't come. I looked over at Faith in confusion when I saw that she was staring. My followed Faiths gaze and I froze on the spot.

Two tall, very attractive men walked into the plane and was peering around its surroundings. I laughed to myself, Faith could find a hot guy from a mile away! One had sleek brown hair, his side fringe sweeping towards his left eye. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to glisten as he looked in our direction. He was attractive but there was something that suggested that he knew it! My pulse quickened when I caught sight of the other guy. He had jet black hair, in a similar style to his friend but his fringe leaned towards his right eye. His eyes were clear blue and seemed almost hypnotising.

The guys glanced at their tickets and looked at us. Me and Faith instinctively looked away from them.

"They're not coming to sit with us are they?" I mumbled to Faith.

"God I hope so!" Faith squeaked.

My heartbeat rocketed as Faiths dream appeared to be coming true! They were walking closer to us. Which one was going to sit where?

The first guy grinned slightly at me before taking his seat next to Faith. She turned to face me briefly, exposing her blushing face.

"Hi" I heard a deep voice next to me. I turned next to me to see the second guy had taken his seat next to me.

"Hey" I replied to him, before I leaned back into my chair.

"I'm Phil" the guy smiles sweetly, making my heartbeat soar.

"Erin" I smiled back at him. I felt my cheeks begin to flush.


	3. First Flight?

I spied over towards Faith and noticed that she was happily chatting to her new companion. Damn I wished I had her confidence! I shuffled awkwardly in my seat. I tried to ignore the fact that this gorgeous guy will be sat with me for the next nine hours!

"Sorry" Phil laughed. "You're probably not used to strangers randomly talking to you on planes"

"Don't be" I snapped back into reality "I'm just a bit on edge that's all"

"First flight?" He piped.

I nodded.

"Don't worry" Phil beamed at me "first flights seem scary to everyone but it's much better then what you're imagining"

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Suddenly, a blonde petite air hostess stood up, she flicked her hair as she did so.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen" the hostess squeaked in a nasal voice "and welcome to flight L16493 and we will be taking off for Florida in a few moments"

I began to zone out as the hostess continued to talk about safety procedures. I knew I should have listened but hearing about emergency crash landings made me feel worse!

I shuddered as I felt the plane take off. I jumped when my ears popped but I didn't want to look scared in front of Faith, Phil and his friend. I lay back into my chair and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.  
>After about ten minutes I opened my eyes and viewed my surroundings. All the other passengers were either asleep or were chatting amongst themselves. I looked in front to see Faith was still chatting to Phil's friend, a blissful smile appeared on her face. I look at her companion to see that his grin matched hers.<p>

"You okay now?" Phil looked over at me.

I peered back at him and smile slightly. I desperately tried not to blush but I failed miserably.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I sighed in relief.

That wasn't so bad. I felt stupid for worrying in the first place! I began to feel more at ease and I could finally look forward to going to Florida.

I grabbed my book out of my rucksack and began to read.

"You like Stephen King?" Phil perked up, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" I grinned back "he's my favourite author"

"Mine too" Phil laughed, his blue eyes sparkling "Don't worry I won't tell you what happens"

"Don't worry about it" I beamed "this is the third time I've read it!"

Phil laughed at me in response. I felt butterflies begin to form deep in the pit of my stomach. I looked back down at my book as I once again felt my cheeks warm up...

BANG

I sat straight up as I felt the colour leave my face. Shit. I knew something bad was going to happen. I stared at the other passengers being swayed from side to side in their seats. I gripped onto my armrest for dear life before I closed my eyes in worry. I flinched slightly as I felt something warm touch my hand. I opened my eyes wearily to find Phil holding my hand.

"It's okay" Phil soothed as he rocked from side to side "it's just turbulence, there's nothing to worry about"

I nodded slowly, I'm also being rocked from side to side. Phil squeezed my hand in reassurance, making my heartbeat quicken.

Faith turned around to see if I was okay then she noticed what Phil was doing. She winked at me before she turned back to the front.

After around five minutes the turbulence finally ceased; I felt dizzy from relief!

Phil slowly let go of my hand and he smiled at me awkwardly. I briefly looked into his eyes and smiled back at him.

"Thank you" I spoke up, feeling a little flustered.

"No problem" Phil smirked at me before he turned his attention to the flight movie.


	4. Good Company

I spent the next five hours sleeping and the other three reading my book in my own little world. I liked it there, especially while on a plane.

I glanced in front of me and saw that Faith was asleep, her head was resting on her neighbour's shoulder.

I set my book down and looked beside me. Phil was fast asleep, his head propped up against a cushion on his seat, his back was facing me. My stomach immediately felt unsettled at the sight of him. I shook my head and leant back into my chair,sighing deeply. Get a grip Erin!

"You alright?" I heard a voice from in front of me.

I glanced up and saw Phil's friend turned slightly towards me, trying not to wake up Faith.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled to him.

"Bit of a rocky first flight?" He piped, grinning.

"It could have been worse" I shrugged.

He laughed as he ruffled his brown hair.

"I'm Dan by the way" the guy smirked. "I couldn't remember if I said that before"

"You didn't" I ruffled my books pages "I'm Erin"

"Hey Erin" Dan smiled once more before yawning loudly.

"You been asleep yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head "I don't like to to be honest but I'm knackered!"

I nod, yawning to myself.

I jumped as I noticed Phil turned around, his face was now facing me, still asleep.

"He's good company ain't he?" Dan laughs.

I snigger back.

"heard that..." Phil mumbled, his voice sounding half asleep.

"I know you did Phil" Dan laughed, winking at me "that's why I said it"

Phil looked at me with his half-lidded blue eyes. I couldn't help but blush. He looked incredible!

"Hey" Phil grinned at me.

"Hi" I replied quietly, my heartbeat soaring.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Dan smirked wider before he turned back. He slowly rested his head on Faiths.

Phil stretched his arms out, yawning as he did so.

"How long have you been awake for?" Phil asked me.

"About three hours?" I shrugged "it gave me time to get on with my book"

Phil nodded at me, smiling as he did.

"So, what are you doing going to Florida?" He asked me.

"Two week holiday with Faith. We've needed the break. What about you?" I enquired.

Phil gave me a look of confusion before answering.

"I go every year" he explained "I normally go with family but they couldn't make it so me and Dan decided to go instead"

"Oh right" I smiled "so how do you know Dan?"

Phil gave me another look of surprise, filling me with confusion.

"We met a few years ago and just got on really well, been really good friends ever since" Phil answered.

"Similar to me and Faith then" I grinned.

Phil looked straight into my eyes and smiled at me. I helplessly did the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Florida" the blonde air hostess, broke off our silence. Faith stirred and realised she was leaning against Dan. Her ears were now glowing bright red.

Phil slowly stood up and grabbed his belongings before turning back to me.

"It was nice to have a sane person sitting with me" Phil beamed at me "it was a nice flight"

I blushed at his compliment.

"It was" I responded "thank you for keeping me sane on my first flight"

"No worries" Phil placed his hand out to me. I slowly took it and we shook hands.

"It was really nice to meet you Erin" he smiled at me once more before he left, Dan following him.

I stood up next to Faith, the look of utter shock etched on her face.

"Did that just happen?" Faith swooned.


	5. Didn't Notice

Phil's POV

Me and Dan slowly descended off the plane and the Floridian heat smacked me in the face. It didn't matter how many times I came here, the heat always got to me. My thoughts suddenly seemed to be taken over by that girl on the plane. She was nicer than a lot of people I have sat with on places and I had been on a lot of planes! I mean don't get me wrong, I've sat with plenty of nice people too but for some reason, Erin just seemed to stand out...

"Good flight" Dan grinned at me as we grabbed our suitcases and headed out of the airport.

"Yeah" I nodded as the summer sun soaked into my skin.

"Those girls were nice" Dan spoke up.

"Didn't notice" I smirked, getting into our taxi.

"Bullshit" My friend laughed loudly as he got in to "you and Erin were getting on swimmingly"

I thought back to Erin. How sweet and worried she was. You just instinctively wanted to protect her and wanted her to be okay.

"It's called being polite Dan" I rolled my eyes at him.

"So holding her hand was being polite?" Dan winked at me. "You thought I didn't see that!"

I looked down at my shoes in response.

"Do you think they knew who we were?" Dan peered over at me.

"Erin looked like she didn't have a clue" I shook my head.

"Well some fangirls make out that they don't know who we are" Dan stared out of the taxi window.

"But Erin and Faith seemed genuine" I cut in.

Dan nodded as he still peered out of the window.

"Shame we didn't ask where they were staying" Dan tutted "we could have met up or something"

Damn. I should have asked them.

I just shrugged at Dan.

"Oh well" Dan grinned, placing his hand on my shoulder "Florida is calling!"


	6. Jesus, it's hot!

Erin's POV

"Jesus it's hot!" I grumbled as we exited the airport. I could already feel the sun attacking my sensitive skin. I really hoped I remembered my sun cream!

"Well what do you expect?" Faith laughed "it's the middle of summer!"

We shuffled into our taxi and made our way towards our hotel.

"I can't believe you let me sleep on Dan!" Faith wailed at me, fiddling with her hair.

"I wasn't going to wake you up!" I giggled "You're terrifying when you're half asleep!"

"True" Faith smirked as she leant into her seat. "He was cute though"

I nodded, grinning.

"Not as cute as his friend though!"

"Aw" Faith cooed.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

"I did notice you two holding hands earlier" she grinned at me, which made me feel more embarrassed!

"He just noticed that I was worried that's all" I rolled my eyes despite the butterflies in my stomach fluttered like crazy!

"Yeah, yeah" Faith yawned.

After about fifteen minutes, the taxi pulled up outside our hotel. The building looked gorgeous! Th outdoor walls were painted white and were littered with black arched windows, each with its own balcony. The large red front doors were welcoming weary travellers inside like a moth to a flame and believe me, Faith and I were weary! We grabbed our things and headed into the hotel.

The inside was even more glorious! The black marbled floor made the white and gold walls stand out beautifully!

We checked ourselves in and dragged ourselves up into our hotel room.

The room was decorated in a bright cream colour, making the entire room have a warm and welcoming feel to it. Two large double beds leant against the back wall, with a black door beside the second bed, leading into the large bathroom with bath and shower. A large flat-screened TV was fixed onto the wall opposite the beds. A table underneath it held a telephone and a variety of welcome treats.

Me and Faith gasped in amazement.

"Did I pick a good room or did I pick a good room?" Squeaked Faith enthusiastically.

I nodded, as if I was in a trance. I slowly walked towards the beds before pouncing on the second bed. My face was buried in pillows and my body gave in to the softness of the mattress.

"I guess you want that bed then?" Faith teased.

I turned into my back and smiled blissfully. This place was beautiful!

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling into our new home for the next two weeks.

By 9pm we were lying on our beds chatting while watching TV.

"Only we could go on holiday abroad and end up just watching TV" I grinned as I snuggled deeper into my bedding.

"Well there's one thing we haven't done at home but we can here" Faith laughed before jumping off her bed.

"Oh yeah?" I pondered "what's that?"

Faith picked up the telephone and giggled.

"Hello is that room service?"


	7. Swmsuit

Erin's POV

My eyes squinted as the sunlight leaked in through my window. It made a really nice change to the miserable weather of England! I stretched my arms as I snuggled deeper into the bed. Usually I'd be up first thing rushing around to get set up to sort accounts and probably spilling coffee down myself in a panic. This was bliss!

"You're not going to be spending the entire fortnight in bed are you?"

I opened my eyes to see Faith still in her pyjamas watching TV. Her black and blue hair stuck up all over the place.

I slowly sat up, attempting to flatten my wild bed hair. Faith giggled at the sight of me.

"I can stay in bed if I want to" I mused "but we both know that's not going to happen"

"Damn straight!" Faith laughed.

I dragged myself out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom and stepped into the heavenly shower.

I got changed into my grey blink 182 vest top and denim shorts. I was never one to show off ones figure but I wasn't going to get heatstroke!  
>I blow dried my hair and scrunched it up into a high ponytail.<p>

I opened the bathroom door to find Faith changed into a dark blue strapless top and a denim skirt. She was rummaging through my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in confusion.

"Looking for sun cream" Faith grumbled, still searching through my bag.

I opened my rucksack and took out the bottle of sun cream.

"What the fuck is this?" Faith gasped, looking at a piece of my clothing.

"It's called a swimsuit?" I laughed at her.

She picked up the swimsuit and lifted it up against her.

"No wonder you don't get male attention" she laughed.

I just looked back at her, hurt.

"Oh don't look at me like that Erin" she huffed "it just doesn't show anything off"

"That's why I like it" I huffed.

Faith puts my swimsuit back in my suitcase and puts her arm around me.

"We'll go shopping today and get a new one yeah?" Faith spoke to me hopefully.

"Do we have to?" I mumbled.

"Yes" she laughed.

"Fine"

She squealed excitedly, grabbing her handbag and slipped on her flat shoes. I rolled my eyes as I stick on my black gladiator sandals.

"Breakfast?" Faith spoke up.

"Sure" I smiled.

We eventually entered the breakfast area which was already full of hungry guests. My mouth watered at the variety of breakfast items sprawled across the large table at the front of the room.

I grabbed two waffles and poured syrup on both of them. I placed two slices of bacon on top.

"They don't call me the fat friend for nothing" I smirked.

"Shut up Erin" Faith nudged me while she grabbed a bacon bagel.


	8. Erin?

Phil's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as I did so. Me and Dan had spent the night doing a live show to let everybody know that we got here safe and sound- they were always worried about us when we travelled! That meant we didn't get to sleep until really late.

The urge to stay in bed was overwhelming but what's the point in travelling to another country just to sleep?

I turned around to see that Dan was still fast asleep in his bed. I threw a pillow at him in attempt to wake him up. It failed.

I rolled my eyes at him as I hopped out of my bed and changed into my cat pocket t-shirt and black shorts before I started to straighten my hair.

"You could have woke me!" I heard Dan groan from his bed.

"I did try" I laughed.

After we were both got ready we headed towards the dining area. I immediately headed towards the plate of waffles in excitement. I did this every year. Dan shook his head at me as he grabbed his waffle and some bacon strips.  
>We peered around the room to fine some seats. For some strange reason I kept looking back to a table at the back of the room where two girls are sitting. One of the girls had black and blue hair and she had her head looking down at the table. The other had her back facing us.<p>

The dark haired girl looked up and her hazel eyes widened at the sight of me. It can't be?

She nudged her friend's arm and she slowly turned around.

Erin?

She looked much more relaxed than before and it somehow made her look even better! Her bright blue eyes scanned me, making my pulse quicken. She seemed to have more of a glow around her, now she wasn't scared for her life! I mean, I thought she was quite cute on the plane but I didn't realise just how attractive she was!

I just stopped and stared.

"Here Phil you forgot you coff-" Dan's sentence was cut off by the sight of Faith and Erin.

He reacted the same way I did.


	9. Breakfast

Erin's POV

I froze at the sight of him. I mean I thought Phil looked flawless on the plane but standing here, he somehow looked even better!

"Erm, hi guys" Faith smiled at the two guys "want a seat?"

I snapped back into reality and smiled slightly at them. Damn Faiths confidence!

"That would be great thanks" Dan beamed as he took a seat next to me. Faith looked at me in confusion and I shrugged in response.

Phil walked around and sat next to Faith he looked straight at me and smiled as he sat down opposite me. I blushed.

"Why didn't you say you were staying here?" Dan asked Faith as he finished his breakfast.

"You didn't ask" she grinned "we had no idea you'd be at the same hotel as us"

"We were equally as surprised" Dan laughed.

Phil pushed his plate away from him as he had finished his waffles.

"So what are your plans for today then?" Phil smiled brightly.

Seriously how can a guy look so adoreable?!

"We're going shopping aren't we Erin!" Faith winked at me.

"Oh yeah?" Dan grinned at Faith "what are you thinking of getting?"

Oh God. Please do not mention the swimsuit Faith!

"Oh we'll just be browsing" Faith smirked at me reassuringly.

I sighed in relief.

"More Stephen King books?" Phil quipped, making me laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Faith laughed "she's bought enough of them with her!"

I rolled my eyes as I looked down and played with my fork. I suddenly got a feeling I was being watched so I peered up to find Phil grinning at me. I smiled back.

"What are you two up to today?" Faith looked at Dan with a smile on her face.

"Probably some filming" Dan relaxed into his chair.

"Like vlogging?" I asked him.

Dan looked at me in confusion, the same look Phil gave me on the plane.

"Come on Erin" Faith piped up, looking at her phone "shops should be open now!"

"Yay..." I respond sarcastically, shopping was never my favourite pastime.

Dan and Phil stood up the same time we did.

Dan walked over and gave Faith a hug. Faith stares at me in shock.

"What room are you at?" Dan enquired, making Faith blush.

"202 why?" Faith smirked slightly.

"I just wondered" Dan laughed.

"Well it was good to see you not so scared" Phil smiled at me.

"Yeah" I replied, ignoring the icky feeling in my stomach. "It was good to see you too"

Phil leant down and gave me a hug. My heartbeat was pelting at rocket speed!

We both pulled back as Faith grabbed my arm and started to guide me out of the room.

"Buy Misery next!" I heard Phil yell out to me.

"Already read it!" I laughed as we left the room.

Phil's POV

I couldn't believe we'd find them here!

"So she's pretty, reads Stephen King and loves waffles" Dan eventually spoke up "she's your ideal woman!"

"Get lost" I nudged at him in embarrassment but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling...


	10. Fat Friend

Erin's POV

"Now what's wrong with this one?"

Faith threw a red and black checkered bikini at me.

"It doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination Faith" I grumbled as I held the bikini top against myself.

"Come on Erin" Faith laughed at me, rolling her eyes "who needs imagination when they're already on show?"

I threw the bikini back at her and continued to look down the isle of swimsuits.

"Hey what about this one?" I smirked, showing Faith a full bodied wet suit.

Faith glares at me like I had sworn in her face! I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"You better be joking!" Faith snapped.

"Of course I am!" I burst into a fit of giggles.

Faith playfully hit me across the back of the head.

"This is no laughing matter!" Faith snapped "we need to work hard to impress him you know"

"Who?" I enquired, even though I had a pretty good idea who she meant.

"You know who I'm on about" she laughed as she chucked a dark brown halter-neck bikini top and bottoms and pushed me into the changing room, gliding the curtain shut.

"I don't want to impress him" I lied as I started to get undressed.

"Bullshit!" I heard Faith giggle from the other side of the curtain. "You're both clearly into each other!"

"We've seen each other twice Faith" I sigh "besides, he could get someone much better!"

I finished getting changed and I look at myself at the full length mirror. I blushed wildly. It hid everything it needed too but I still felt so exposed!

I slowly opened the curtain to show Faith and she gasped at the sight of me.

"Well?" I mumbled.

"If you dare tell me you're fat again" Faith beamed at me "I'm going to hit you!"


	11. Waffle Overdose

Phil's POV

"How's the first day in Florida going Phil?" Dan grinned at me, sticking the camera in my face.

"It's going good" I smiled and stuck up my thumb in front of the camera "I'm getting over the jet-lag by relaxing by the pool"

"Of course!" Dan laughed before he turned off the camera.

I lay back down on the sun lounger, letting the Floridian Sun soak in my albino skin.

"Do you really think Faith and Erin don't know who we are?" Dan looked over at me.

I shrugged, refusing to sit up from my lounger.

"I mean, when I mentioned we were filming they didn't really react much" Dan mumbled to himself.

"Is that a problem?" I pondered

"Definitely not!" Dan smirked "it's quite nice actually!"

I shook my head and smiled to myself, those girls have definitely left an impression on him!

"Holy shit!" I heard Dan stutter.

"What's up with you?" I laughed at Dan.

He didn't respond.

I slowly rose from my sun lounger. I grinned at Dan who looked to be in utter shock. I shook my head before following where Dan was staring.

Faith was happily strutting by the pool only covered by a nebula style bikini. Her black and blue hair flipped while she walked. Her aviators covered her eyes.

Dan continued to stare, as if in a trance.

Faith turned behind her and folded her arms.

"Come on!" She huffed.

"I feel ridiculous!" I heard a voice call out from the entrance.

"Hey if I can do it so can you" she laughed.

I turned to the door and a familiar girl walked out. Erin slowly stepped out in a brown halter-neck bikini. Her long brown and red hair was scooped over one shoulder, letting her hair flow down one side. A thin black wrap was tied up around one hip, letting the wrap cascade down her right leg but still exposing the left. I never noticed what a nice figure she had. She clutched onto a book for dear life. How could a girl who looked so incredible be so conscious about herself?

I lay back as a wave of heat engulfed me and I started to get a uneasy feeling in my stomach. Must be the waffles!

"Did you see that Phil?" Dan snapped out of the spell that Faith accidentally casted on him.

I don't reply, still feeling queasy.

"Phil?" Dan looked down at me and laughed. "You okay?

"Waffle overdose" I grumbled.

Dan looked back towards the girls then back at me.

"Course it is"


	12. Girfriends

"Do you think they noticed us?" Faith stretched on her lounger.  
>"Who?" I lowered my book from my face.<p>

Sitting on two loungers on the opposite side of the pool sat Dan and Phil. I pulled my wrap across my legs self-consciously.

"Stop fidgeting" Faith snapped "you look great"

"Was this the reason why you rushed to these seats?" I raised an eyebrow.  
>"What?" she shrugged "you need to catch Phil's attention!"<p>

"I'd rather not thanks" I shook my head, I motioned to my bikini "not in this"

Faith looked up and then grinned at me.  
>"That's a shame, it seems to be working!"<p>

"Huh?"  
>I glanced across and saw Phil smiling towards our direction. He awkwardly waves at me which I did in return. Dan was glued to his laptop. Who brings a laptop on holiday with them anyway?<p>

"See" Faith took off her sunglasses and winked at me. I giggled back.

"Wait?" Faith mumbled.

We turned to see a tall,blonde petit girl and a shorter, slim black haired girl skipping in Dan and Phil's direction.

"And I thought your plan wasn't subtle" I grabbed my cocktail and took a sip.

Dan and Phil stood up and hugged the two girls. My stomach twinged. Of course they'd have girlfriends! I mean they couldn't go around looking the way they do without getting attention. My face blushed bright red so I covered my face with my book.

"Why didn't they say that had girlfriends?" Faith stirred her cocktail, a tone of jealousy was evident in her voice.

I shrugged, letting myself continue to read.

"Oh give me a break" Faith laughed.

We both looked to see the girls taking selfies with the guys, the girls giggling maniacally.

I stood up and grabbed Faith's hand pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" Faith groaned.  
>"We're going back to our room" I replied "TV and room service are in order!"<p>

* * *

><p>Faith stepped out of the bathroom, now changed into her grey shorts and black vest top. I applied cocoa butter on my legs, I'd never burn or tan but my skin dries up like crazy in the sun!<p>

"Let me have that after you" Faith spoke up. Faith was the opposite of me in that case. All she had to do was look at the sun and she'd tan straightaway!

Faith walked towards me but stopped by the door.

"What's this?" Faith picked up a small piece of paper. She took a while reading what was on the note.

A confused look appeared on her face. She passed me the note.

_**'Hi residents of Room 202,**_

_**Would you two be free for a few drinks tonight? We didn't get to speak much at breakfast...**_

_**We'll be at the bar at 9pm.**_

_**Hope you can make it! Xx'**_

Glances were exchanged between me and my friend.

"Should we?" I asked her.

"Why not" she shrugged "we're all friends after all"


	13. Can't Rush Perfection

Phil's POV

"We're late" I grumbled to my roommate.

I hated being late. It was Dan's idea to meet up with them yet he was the last to get ready!

"Are you ready yet?" I laughed, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Can't rush perfection Phil" Dan responded sarcastically from the other side of the door.

I shook my head before looking down at myself. I decided to wear my yellow and black flannel shirt and black shorts. I ruffled my hair to try and make it look slightly different, not that it made any difference!

Dan eventually stepped out in his nebula t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Matching Faiths bikini are we?" I sniggered at his outfit choice.

"Fuck!" Dan snapped, slamming the bathroom door after him.

I lightly bang my head against the bathroom door. I shouldn't have said anything!

Erin's POV

9:15pm

Faith wandered over to the bar and ordered us a Malibu and Coke each. She decided to wear her tribal patterned maxi dress and her flip flops. Her hair is left down and is back combed slightly. I leant back into the chair while I looked at my phone. It's been fifteen minutes, maybe they changed their minds...

I attempted to tidy my red and brown hair that was left down and straightened to death. I sighed as I looked down my grey vest top and black skirt. A feeling of guilt washed over me. Maybe their girlfriends wanted to spend time with them instead?

"Should we be doing this?" I look up at Faith who had just brought the drinks to the table.

"Why not?" Faith smiled at me "nothing has to happen"

"I suppose" I mumbled.

It was a shame. It had been a long time since I liked a guy and I had to admit it, I really really liked Phil! I know we had only just met but there was something about him...

"Hey Guys!" We heard a familiar deep voice.

We peered up to see Dan and Phil smiling down at us. Seriously how can two people be so attractive? I felt my pulse quicken as Phil's eyes caught mine.

"Glad you can join us" Faith smiled sweetly yet confidently.

Faith squeaked in surprise as Dan wrapped her in a hug.

"Sorry we're late" he replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"It was Dan's fault" Phil smirked. "It takes him forever to get ready"

"Shut up" Dan rolled his eyes at his friend.

We took out seats at the table. Dan immediately moved over to sit with Faith, her cheeks were glowing a shade of pink. Phil looked at me bashfully, shuffling while standing up.

"You won't get charged for sitting down you know" I giggled.

He smiled wider as he took a seat next to me. Maybe he was awkward about sitting with me because his girlfriend might see and get the wrong impression!

"Right" Dan smiled at us "who's getting the drinks in?"


	14. Confused

Phil's POV

For the next two hours the four of us caught up about our day and just generally spent time getting to know each other. It felt as if we knew them years. It may have helped that we were all drinking cocktails!

Dan and Faith staggered over to the bar for another round of drinks. I smiled over at the two of them. Usually when we're out on nights out or at conventions, me and Dan always stuck together. It was nice to see him having a laugh with someone else. I noticed Dan had placed his arm around Faith's waist. Damn his confidence!

"Any plans for the rest of the holiday?" I heard Erin speak.

I turned to see her smiling sweetly at me. God she's beautiful. Shut it Phil! I could feel warmth filling my face. I was socially awkward at the best of times but Erin was making it worse!

"Erm..." I shrugged, smiling at Erin "just relax I guess, it is a holiday after all"

"Yeah of course" Erin giggled in response. "Sorry I'm not great with conversation starters!"

"Don't apologise" I beamed, placing a hand on her shoulder "you did a great job"

"You don't have to lie Phil" Erin smirked.

"I'm not" I spoke quieter as my thumb stroked her shoulder.

This is definitely the alcohol. I wouldn't be this forward usually. It may not seem to forward to most but it definitely is for me!

I expected her to move back or pull away but she didn't. She just smiled at me and I noticed her blush slightly.

Erin's POV

He was touching my shoulder! Erin, get a grip! You wouldn't have been going all giddy if it wasn't for the alcohol!

I looked up and in the background stood the two girls. Shit! Compared to me they looked at professional models, not a single flaw touched them! And they were staring. Understandable really. If I looked like that and my boyfriend was talking to someone that looks like me, I'd be surprised too!

"What's wrong?" Phil smirked at me before he followed where I was staring.

I was expecting him to run off or get really embarrassed when he saw the two girls but he didn't. He smiled and waved at them. Then they screamed, hugging each other.

Okay, now I'm confused!


	15. Happy?

Erin's POV

"Okay" I awkwardly laughed, moving my fringe from over my eye "what was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it" Phil shrugged his shoulders at me as Faith headed back to the table, carrying out cocktails.

"Dan doesn't know what you want Phil" Faith smiled at Phil.

"Seriously?" He looked at Faith suspiciously.

Faith nodded in response.

"I better go and let him know" he smiled widely back at Faith.  
>He placed his hand on my shoulder briefly before he walked over to Dan at the bar, making my whole face blush red.<p>

"What's up with you?" Faith eyed my confused face.

"Look behind me" I said quietly.

Faith peered over and her eyes met the two girls who were giggling amongst themselves.

"Oh God" she ruffles her colourful hair "they're keeping an eye on them!"

"Well, what would you do if your boyfriend was meeting up with other girls?" I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"That's why I'm single" Faith took a sip of her drink too.

I smirked in response.

"Do they know they're here?" Faith enquired, fiddling with her straw.

"Yeah" I replied "Phil even waved and they just screamed!"

"Shit" Faith mumbled "they're going to go nuts at us!"

"No, that's the confusing part" I cut in "they seemed almost... Happy?"

"Happy?" Faith looked at me in surprise.

Phil's POV

I smiled after placing my hand on Erin's shoulder. I may have been seeing things but I swore she blushed! Doubt it though...  
>Those other girls were out too, the ones by the pool earlier. They asked me and Dan for a photo and now they won't stop following us... I guess fangirls had a way of finding us!<p>

"What are you having Phil?" Dan smirked his famous smirk at me.

"How long have you known me?" I laughed.

"I know" Dan laughed back "I just wanted to see how everything was going with you and Erin!"

I rolled my eyes- Dan was always one for gossip!

"It's going okay I think" I grinned at my best friend. "She's so much fun to talk to!"

Dan eyes lock on mine briefly before he smiled at me.

"You're blushing Phil"

"Am not!" I responded childishly.

"Whatever you say" Dan sniggered.

"You can talk" I called back to him "I saw you cuddling up to Faith"

"Yeah" Dan's face lit up "I'm single, she's single and I really like her so why not?"

"True" I replied, damn Dan's confidence!

"You like Erin don't you?" He patted my arm.

I was never particularly confident around girls. I told myself that unless Sarah Michelle Gellar makes a clone then that clone would be the one for me! Obviously this wouldn't happen (dammit) so I just stayed single. Then I saw Erin on the plane and for some reason, I hated the thought of being single...

"The silence means yes?" Dan raised and eyebrow.

"Shut it Dan" I grumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Nope" he winked "I can say it louder if you want me to. Seeing as you won't tell her"

"Get lost" I sighed "sorry for not having your confidence!"

Dan pats my arm gently before handing me a drink.

"That's what Dutch courage is for!"


	16. What are the stakes?

Erin's POV

Any nervousness I had two hours ago had completely disappeared! Thank you alcohol!

I smiled widely as Dan wrapped an arm around Faith, pulling her closer to him, both of them giggling. I'd turn behind me every now and then to see the girlfriends looking over at us then talking amongst themselves.

"You okay?" Phil looked down at me smiling sweetly.  
>God he was gorgeous! Seriously it was insane just how attractive and adorable he was!<p>

"Yeah I'm good" I responded, fiddling with my hair, something I always did. "You?"

"Yeah" he laughed, ruffling his hair "I'm really good"

"Yes you are" I sniggered. My eyes widened when I realised what I said.

Phil's POV

"Wait what?" I laughed at Erin's beetroot face. I knew she was a little tipsy but still.

"What?" Erin shrugged, playing innocent.

I laughed, nudging her arm slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Erin changed the subject pretty rapidly. I can't help but smirk at her looking embarrassed.

"Sure" I smiled, sipping my beer.

"Are you comfortable having your girlfriends spying on you?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

Eh?

I looked behind her to find the two girls from earlier staring at me. Really? She thought we were dating them? Did they really think we'd meet up with them if we had girlfriends? Then again I suppose we haven't known each other very long...

They genuinely didn't know that me and Dan are Youtubers!

"Your silence isn't particularly reassuring you know" Erin spoke.

I shook my head back into reality.

"It's not like that" I looked into her eyes.

She paused for a moment, drinking the last of her cocktail, stirring the straw slightly.

"You used to girls stalking you?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

We both looked across to find Dan laughing to himself. I smirked too.

"Kind of" I shrugged.

They hadn't got a clue! I genuinely thought that Faith and Erin were just pretending that they didn't know who we were. I stood corrected.

"Well I suppose you don't walk around looking attractive without getting the odd stalker" Dan winked.

Erin's POV

That was the reassurance I needed! Well, alcohol fuelled Erin needed it anyway!  
>To say I felt relieved was a complete and utter understatement. I had never felt this way about a guy before and this was the first time I actually wanted to do something about it.<p>

"Come on Erin" Faith giggled, standing up "Bed is calling us!"

"Oo-er!" Dan sniggered "something you want to tell us Erin?"

"Behave!" I laughed, slowly standing up grabbing my bag.

Faith walked over to Dan and wrapped him in a hug. Dan laughed in surprise before whispering something to her.

"I bet you they end up together by the end of the week" I grinned at Phil who stood up beside me.

"How much are we betting here?" He laughed. "You don't know how socially awkward Dan can be"

"Hmm" I folded my arms "what are the stakes"

"Hmmm" Phil stroked his invisible beard, making me giggle "How about if they do get together I'll give you my phone number"

My eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. He really wanted me to have his number?

"And what if they don't?" I questioned.

"If they don't and I win" Phil beams "you have to give me your number"

I blushed as he held out his hand. He wanted my number? Does that mean he likes me? Oh shut it Erin it's just a silly bet!

"Well what have I got to lose then?" I laughed, shaking his hand "you're on!"


	17. Don't Question Rollercoasters

Erin's POV

"So tonight was fun" I smiled as I sprawled across my bed.

I slowly sat up as I was ignored by my friend. Faith was sitting on her bed, staring out of the window in a dream-like state.

"I said" I sniggered to myself "tonight was fun!"

Faith sighed happily to herself, still staring out of the window.

"Hi Dan" I grinned "come on in, Faith's missed you!"

"Huh?!" Faith jumped up in shock, probably embarrassed as she was in her pyjamas.

"You bitch" she laughed at me, when she realised that Dan wasn't there "you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry" I smiled innocently.

"You will be..." She grinned evilly as she slid over the notepad that is on my bed.

"I don't like the tone of your voice there Faith" I wrapped my washed hair into two low plaits.

"What tone would that be?" She smiled sweetly as she wrote in my notepad.

"Like you're up to something?" I raised my eyebrow,

"What do you take me for Erin?" She sniggered as she stood up and offered her hand to me.

"What?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bed before she dragged us out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Faith!" I groaned, attempting to hide myself. I was only wearing a black vest top and plaid shorts.<p>

"Shut it you look fine" she giggled, dragging me down the hall.

"Where are we going anyway?" I enquired.

"Well you know when Dan was whispering to me earlier..." Faith squeaked as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes..." I smirked at her, remembering my bet with Phil.

"Well" she winked "three guesses where we are going!"

My eyes widened in shock when I realised what she meant.

Phil's POV

"I think you've got a chance there Phil" Dan yelled from the bathroom.

"Shut it" I shook my head as I continued to watch Adventure Time.

"I mean it!" Dan laughed as he stepped into the room in a white top and black pyjama bottoms. "She seems to really like you"

"Whatever" I responded "just because you're getting somewhere with Faith doesn't mean that Erin is interested in me... Not that I want her to be..."

"Bullshit" Dan said as he hopped into his bed.

We both startled at the sound of something moving under the door.

"What the?" Dan slowly stood up and headed towards the peep-hole.

"Well would you believe it" he tittered.

I glanced over at the door. What was he going on about?

I got out of bed and stepped towards the door.

I peeked through the peep hole to find Erin standing there looking down at the floor. She wore a low- cut black vest top and baggy plaid shorts. I couldn't get over how cute she looked with plaits! I went to open the door before Dan stopped me.

"Easy lover boy" Dan placed his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped as Faith moved in front of the peep- hole.

"Can we go Faith?" Erin asked her friend, blushing covering herself "I feel all exposed"

I blushed at how adorable she was!

"Okay mardy arse" Faith wrapped her arm around her friend. "I've done what I needed to do"

Erin smiled at Faith before they walked away from view.

What was that all about?

"Hey Phil" Dan bent down to pick up something that was left under the door. "Check this out!"

I walked over to Dan and see what it was.

'Hi Dan and Phil  
>(hope I sent it to the right room)<p>

We are going to six flags tomorrow if you're interested? Should be epic! We'll be at the breakfast bar at 8am.

Hope you can make it

Faith and Erin xx'

"Six flags?" I re-read the note "It's a bit far isn't it?"

"Rollercoasters Phil" Dan laughed "don't question rollercoasters!"


	18. Yes Boss

Erin's POV

'_Pop Music 101, Some simple instructions, for a good impression, Now lets start with verse one...'_

The sound of my ringing made me and last nights alcoholic beverages made my head spin slightly. Who the hell was calling me?

"'Ello..." I grumbled in my zombie like state.

"Took your bloody time!" A familiar voice squealed down the phone. I slowly rolled around to see that Faith wasn't in her bed.

"You could have called me earlier you know" I groaned.

"I did" she laughed "five times!"

"Shit sorry" I forced myself out of bed. I rushed over to the chest of drawers to grab my grey Guns and Roses vest top and my black shorts. "You downstairs?"

"No" Faith laughed "I'm going to pick up the rental car, do you actually listen to me?"

"On occasion" I smirked.

I threw the clothes on my bed before letting my plaits down, which made my hair go nice and wavy.

"Any notes from Dan and Phil?" Faith asked hopefully.

I glanced down at the floor and saw nothing.

"Nope" I replied.

"Damn..." Faith sighed.

I smirked to myself. Faith had never been the one to let a guy take over her thoughts like this. She'd been in a few short term relationships but she never seemed happy in them. Just seeing her with Dan these few days, it had definitely been the happiest I've seen her.

"Ah well" she called out brightly, bringing me back to reality. "Get moving, we have rollercoasters to ride!"

"Yes boss" I sniggered down the phone before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Fully dressed, accompanied with my grey converses, I dragged myself down the marble steps. I had picked up a bacon sandwich from the breakfast bar beforehand so my spinning head would calm down. I put on my golden aviators before opening the front door as the Floridian sun attempted to attack my eyesight.<p>

Faith wasn't here yet. I just had to stand like an idiot and wait.

"Morning" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Phil approached me.

"Hey" I smiled sweetly before he pulls me in for a hug. My heartbeat rapidly accelerated as he held me close to him.

He eventually let go, letting me take a good look at him. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with grey converses. His hair was a little scruffier then before but it really suited him!

"Hey we match!" Phil laughed, looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah we do" I smiled, colour flushing my cheeks.

An awkward cough is sounded from behind us as Dan smirked his usual smirk.

"Hey Erin" Dan ruffled his hair, yawning "who's idea was it to go so early?"

"That would be our chauffeur" I responded, I wasn't a morning person.

"Chauffeur?" Dan started to ask but was interrupted by a car horn.

In pulled in Faith in a red Nissan Micra, a cheeky look played on her face.

"Well how else were we going to get there?" I shrugged.

The three of us walked over to the car where Faith was listening to Panic at the Disco full blast.

"Early enough for you?" Faith moved her sunglasses away from her eyes.

"Way too early" Dan laughed, smiling brightly at her.

Dan opened the passenger door and lifted the seat up.

"Ladies first Phil" he teased, pushing Phil into the back of the car.

"Dan..." Phil mumbled, taking a seat.

I stepped back as I waited for Dan to follow his friend.

"I said ladies first" he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes before getting into the tiny car. Phil was ridiculously close to me, his leg lightly touching mine. I tried my best not to look to embarrassed. Phil glanced at me with a small smile on his face, his eyes lit up. I instantly smiled back.

"Rollercoaster time!" Faith squealed before starting the car off once more, setting off to Six Flags.


	19. Hobbits

Phil's POV

We spent the first two hours of the journey singing along to Faith's Ipod before we tried to find other ways of entertaining ourselves. I fell asleep pretty quickly, I wasn't a morning person. When I woke up about half an hour later, Dan and Faith were talking to each other whilst Erin was reading Misery.

"Could you have picked a smaller car?" Dan tried to straighten his legs as we were closer to Six Flags. "I'm getting cramp in my legs"

"It was all we could afford" Faith responded "I didn't realise hire cars were so expensive!"

"Does the size of the car affect the price?" Dan grinned in Faith's direction.

"Shut up" Faith laughed, glancing at Dan briefly before focusing back onto the road. "Besides, it's not my fault you two are ridiculously tall!"

"We're not ridiculously tall" Dan told Faith "you two are just midgets!"

"Hey!" Erin laughed, putting her copy of 'Misery' down. "We're not midgets"

"Is the term 'midget' politically incorrect for hobbits?" I smiled innocently.

Erin playfully smacked my arm as Dan burst into hysterics.

"We're definitely not hobbits!" Faith snapped jokingly.

"Prove it" Dan sniggered "three things that prove you two aren't from the Shire"

"We don't constantly smoke" Faith started, still focused on the road.

"We don't have a dozens of meals in a day" Erin joined in, a small smile on her beautiful face.

"And we don't have huge and hairy feet" Faith finished.

"How do we know that?" I blurted out.

"You think we'd wear sandals with hairy hobbit feet?" Erin sniggered, opening her book again.

"You got us there" Dan laughed, leaning back into the chair "But then again you could just be proud of your hobbit heritage!"

"Get lost" she laughed before looking back at her book.

"You might as well put your book away Erin" Faith chirps happily "we're here!"

Wide smiles were plastered on our faces as we arrived at the theme park. We managed to clamber out of the car and admire the rollercoasters.

"So" I smiled, standing next to Erin "you like rollercoasters?"

Smooth Phil!

"Like rollercoasters?" Faith laughed loudly "this woman is like a rollercoaster junkie!"

"Oh really?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Well" Erin blushed "I've never wimped out on a rollercoaster, if I could have my back garden full of rollercoasters I definitely would!"

I smile deeply at her words, seriously who was this girl?

"Okay" Faith pulls Erin towards her. "We'll just go and get the tickets"

The two of us looked ahead as the girls headed off to the ticket booths.

Dan patted my shoulder to get my attention.

"Seriously Phil" Dan said loudly "either you ask Erin out or I'm asking her out for you!"


	20. Six Flags

Erin's POV

Six flags was a pilgrimage to all rollercoaster lovers and adrenaline junkies. Just setting foot there instantly made you feel pumped! The four of us spent the day going on as most rollercoasters as possible. Me and Faith made sure that we sat next to each other on the rides, we didn't want to look like babies in front of Dan and Phil! As much as I thought I was going to scream at the extreme rides I couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long since I'd been on one it felt incredible!

"What do you guys want to go on now?" Phil asked us excitedly as the day drew to a close.

"Don't mind" Faith shrugged "we'll go on anything"

"Kingda Ka it is then!" Dan laughed.

"Seriously Dan?" Phil smirked "that's like the Godzilla of rollercoasters!"

"And?" I grinned.

Phil looked down at me I surprise.

"You can handle it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I laughed "no sweat!"

"Okay" Dan beamed "seeing as you're confident, we'll do a bit of a challenge"

"Alright" me and Faith both replied.

"Okay Faith" Dan grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder, making her blush "if Erin chickens out and you still go on the ride, I'll take you out"

Jesus Christ someone's confident!

"What if Erin wins?" Faith enquired, a playful smirk on her blushed face. .

"If Erin wins then Phil has to take her out!"

I looked up at him in shock but surprisingly he seemed happy with the deal.

"What do you think Erin?" Dan winked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Faiths hand.

"Come on you" I laughed "we have a big ass coaster to go on!"


	21. They're Missing Out

Phil's POV

Dan moved to a wall ledge and sat down, a massive grin on his face. There was no way either of us were going to go on that!

"Why did you challenge them?" I sighed, still looking up at the rollercoaster.

"We can see if either of them would hypothetically go on a date with us" He smiled.

"Well you could have tried your experiment on Faith" I rolled my eyes "you didn't have to get Erin involved"

Dan ran his hands through his hair and beamed.

"Well you weren't going to ask her out any time soon!"

"We've known them for a few days Dan" I shook my head laughing as I did so.

"Yeah" he smiled "but the date would give you time to get to know her"

He made a fair point.

Erin's POV

"So they challenge us to go on the rollercoaster, then chicken out?" Faith laughed in astonishment.

With it being the end of the day, we were right near the front of the queue very quickly.

"Ah well" I shrugged "they're missing out!"

"I could be potentially be spending an evening with a gorgeous guy!" Faith sighed happily.

I laughed at my friend. If I had told Faith before we got here that she'd be head over heels for a guy she'd only just met she would've laughed in my face!

We both squeaked in excitement as we hopped into the seats.

"Wait a minute" Faith yelled over to me as the harnesses came down "they didn't say anything about none of us chickening out"

"Don't worry about it" I replied loudly, "I'm sure we'll sort something!"

Everybody jumped as the rollercoaster jolted to begin the ride.  
>Adrenalin was already pumping through my veins as we were going higher and higher. I couldn't believe I was on one of the highest rollercoasters in the world! I glanced next to me to find Faith with a huge smile on her face despite her newly pale face.<br>I attempted to look down to find Dan and Phil but we were WAY too high to find them!

After what seemed like forever, it dropped. The familiar feeling of freefall had taken over but was magnified by a million! I laughed like crazy as the ride continued. That feeling stayed with me until the ride had finished.

The two of us hopped of the ride and laughed at each other's hair that had been majorly windswept thanks to the rollercoaster!

"That. Was. Amazing!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Incredible!" Faith beamed.

Faith grabbed my hand and went to direct me towards Dan and Phil.

"Wait a minute" I stopped Faith as I grabbed a small hairbrush out of my bag.

"Looking your best for Phil eh?" She winked at me.

"Something like that..." I smirked.

Phil's POV

Matching smiles appeared on our faces as Faith practically skipped towards us.

"Enjoy that you nutter?" Dan sniggered, placing his arm around her.

"It was amazing Dan" she squeaked happily "you missed out!"

"So" Dan exclaimed as Erin caught up with us "who was the winner out of you two?"

Erin shook her head sadly.

"I chickened out" Erin announced, surprising both me and Dan.

"Really?" I asked genuinely in shock.

"Yeah" she shrugged casually "I guess my rep as adrenalin queen has disappeared"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Faith looked shocked too. A horrible feeling attacked the pit of my stomach. She lied. She did go on it but for some reason, she didn't want us to believe that she did.

I guess she didn't want to go on a date with me...


	22. Get Lost

Erin's POV

"You sure this looks okay?" Faith stood in front of me wearing her favourite glamour kills dress.

I sat up on my bed, absolutely exhausted from the long day of rollercoasters!

"You look great" I smiled half-asleep, attempting to move my bed hair away from my face. "Dan's not going to know what hit him!"

Faith placed the straighteners onto her chest of drawers.

"Why did you tell them you lost?" She looked at me in confusion. "I was going to ask you on the way back to the hotel but you fell asleep as soon as you got in the car"

"Don't remind me" I cringed. "I just wanted you to win that date with Dan that's all"

"You sure?" she eyed me with suspicion. "No other reason behind it?"

"Nope" I smiled innocently. I hadn't told Faith about the bet with Phil.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I quickly dived under my duvet hiding the fact that I was wearing short black shorts and a white vest-top.

Faith shook with nerves as she slowly opened the door. Dan pulled his signature grin whilst wearing his red pac man top and skinny jeans.

"Ready to go?" Dan placed his hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Think so" Faith responded happily. "You going to be okay Erin"

"Course" I yawned, snuggling into my bedding.

"That's your plan for tonight?"Dan sniggered "you did enough of that in the car!"

"Get lost" I blushed.

"Whatever" he tutted in response. "We'll see you later"

Dan and Faith exit the hotel room, leaving me alone.

I quickly grabbed the remote and put on Youtube through my TV. A smile crossed my face as the opening theme to Adventure Time echoed in my room.

I watched four episodes before there was a loud knock on the door. It couldn't be Faith surely! They haven't been out that long and she definitely took her card key with her so she wouldn't knock.

I crawl out of my bed and tip-toe towards the door.

I slowly opened the door to reveal a very confused looking Phil. He was wearing what he was wearing to Six Flags but his hair was messier than usual and his eyes are locked onto mine.

"You going to tell me why you lied?" He asked me blankly.


	23. I Had My Reasons

Phil's POV

Erin face turned bright red as soon as she saw me. Guilty conscious perhaps? She looked down at herself and wrapped her arms around her chest. I smirked as I realised that she was embarrassed about me seeing her in her pjs! I felt my face warm up when I realised I was staring.

"Lied about what?" She spoke.

"About the rollercoaster Erin" I answered back quickly "you wouldn't brag about being a adrenaline addict them refuse to go on one of the greatest rollercoasters in the world"

"I had my reasons Phil" she calmly responded, moving to the side so I could enter Erin and Faith's room.

I looked around the room and noticed it was pretty much the same as mine and Dan's. More importantly, Adventure Time was on!

"You like Adventure Time?" I perched on the edge of Erin's bed.

"Yeah" she smiled brightly as she took a seat next to me. "I watch an episode off YouTube every now and again"

So she does watch YouTube.

"You go on YouTube often?" I enquired as the end credits started to roll.

"Occasionally" she replied "only to listen to music or watch TV shows really"

"Ah right" I shrugged.

The room fell silent.

"You think Dan and Faith are having fun?" She looked over and smiled at me.

"Yeah definitely" I lay on Erin's bed and smiled.

"Then my plan worked..." Erin lay back next to me.

Plan?

She looked at my blank expression and laughed.

"I wanted to win this bet" she continued to giggle "so I made sure that Faith won her date with Dan!"

Relief washed through me. So that's why?

"You looked shocked" Erin rolled over to face me, making me blush a little. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought..." I tried to speak "I just thought you didn't want to meet up with me"

"Seriously?" Erin suddenly sounded serious.

I nodded.

She shook her head and placed her hand on my arm, making my pulse quicken.

"Why would I do something so stupid?" She asked.

I leaned closer to Erin in a wave of confidence.

"You're that eager for my number eh?" I grinned.

"Must be" she shrugged.

"I could just give you my number now you know" I laughed.

"Isn't that chickening out of the bet?" She mocked being surprised.

"I suppose..." I rolled my eyes before they locked onto Erin's.

I felt myself moving even closer to her, it was if my body was on auto-pilot. I should be moving back but I physically can't! I was surprised to see that Erin was moving in too!

KNOCK, KNOCK

We both jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry" Erin laughed awkwardly as she stepped towards the door. " I ordered room service just before Faith left"

I sat up and sighed to myself. What am I playing at?! But she did lean in... Does she like me back?


	24. Do I Smell?

Erin's POV

What the hell was that! I didn't just imagine that did I? He did lean in close to me right? I needed to pull myself together!

I took the tray and thanked room service before shutting the door behind me. I turned back to Phil who was pulling his usual adorable face.

"Want some?" I smiled as I opened the tray that was full of American sweets. "I'm well aware how greedy this makes me look"

"Not at all" Phil beamed in response "American sweets are the best"

I laughed as I placed the tray on my bed before I went back onto YouTube and put on another episode of Adventure Time.

I sat on the corner as Phil was sprawled in the middle of the bed, happily eating some taffy. Just sitting near him was sending my pulse into overdrive!

"Do I smell?" I heard Phil call over to me.

I turned back to meet a pair of clear blue eyes.

"Now you mention it..." I smirked at him.

"Fine" he pretended to be offended "you won't be getting these back!"

Phil held the tray closer to him, a gleeful look on his face.

"Hey!" I practically pounced at the tray, making all of the sweets fall over onto my bed.  
>Unfortunately this plan backfired as I jumped too far and fell off the other side of the bed.<p>

"Fuck" I laughed as I hit my head against the floor.

"Erin, are you okay?" Phil looked down at me in shock.

I burst into hysterics. I always did this when I fell over or did something stupid. It didn't take long for Phil to join in with the giggles.

"Come on you" he laughed before finally helping me up. "I think I've found someone more clumsy than me!"

"Shut up" I giggled, attempting to re-sort my hair, my face beetroot.

I glanced over at the TV and realised that Adventure Time had finished. I skipped over to look at the thumbnails to see what to watch next. In the bottom left-hand corner showed the face of a gorgeous man with black swept hair and piercing blue eyes holding a Lemongrab phone case.

"Phil, is that you?" I asked.


	25. New Subscriber

Phil's POV

Well, now she knew!

Erin continued to eye me with confusion. She went to click on the thumbnail but I grab her hand to stop.

"Hey!" She laughed awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"Dan and I are YouTubers" I spoke plainly. "I make videos for people that's my job"

"That's awesome" she smiled sweetly at me, making me blush. "So why don't you want me to see?"

I grabbed the laptop and found my channel. Her eyes widened when she saw how many people were subscribed to me.

"Nearly Two Million?" She gasped.

I nodded.

"Jesus Christ" she laughed "that explains the stalkers!"

I burst out laughing, relieved that she wasn't weirded out about the YouTube thing!

"You didn't answer my question Phil" her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'd rather you got to know me as Phil instead of 'YouTube' Phil" I shrugged.

"That actually really sweet" Erin flushed, placing her hand on my arm.  
>My heartbeat multiplies a I placed my hand on hers.<p>

"If thats what you want" Erin grinned "I promise that I won't watch any of your videos until the holidays end"

"Deal" I smiled back at her.

"Just one thing..." Erin moved the cursor onto a certain button.

A huge smile spread on my face when I realised what she had done. Erin had become my two-millionth subscriber.

I instantly wrapped her into an embrace, trying to ignore the smell of her vanilla perfume and coconut shampoo.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled happily pulling back slightly.

"No problemo" she laughed in surprise, her fringe completely covering her right eye.

I gently moved her fringe away from her deep blue eye, my hand then resting on the side of her face. My eyes moved from her beautiful eyes done to her full pink lips then back to her eyes. Erin smiled slightly before I lean and my lips gently touch hers.


	26. Sorry

Erin's POV

"Sorry about that" Phil muttered awkwardly as we broke the kiss.

The butterflies that were viciously attacking my insides had ceased as Phil's voice was tinted with regret.

"It's okay" I breathed back, trying not to sound disappointed.

Phil ruffled his hair and rested his hand on the side of his flushed red face.

"It's just" Phil eventually spoke "I'm not normally like this"

"Me neither..." I nodded in response.

Phil lay back on my bed and sighed deeply.

"I mean" he shrugged "We've only known each other a few days Erin. I just want you to know that I'm not normally like this around girls"

"Same" I sighed, slowly lying next to him, "I mean with guys obviously"

Phil laughed at my awkward response and I turned around so my back was facing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with concern.

"Nothing" I blushed.

"Hey" Phil shifted so he was hovering on top of me. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to kiss you"

"You didn't?" I glanced up at him in confusion.

"Are you kidding?" He sniggered "I've wanted to do that since we got off the plane!"

My face went crimson at his words. Not only did Phil like me but he liked me since we first met? My head was feeling dizzy at the thought!

"Really?" I smiled slightly in response.

"Yeah..." He mumbled as he pressed his lips to mine once more.

I sighed helplessly as the kiss became more passionate, as if our lives depended on it! My heart was pulsing off the scale every time our lips connected. My hands snaked into Phil's hair as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes we stopped, attempting to get our breath back.

Phil smirked as he eventually slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

"I better head back before Dan beats me to it" Phil spoke gently.

"Sure" I answered as worry started to settle in.

Phil went to leave but stepped back into my room.

I jumped in surprise as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Night Erin" he said quietly.

"Night Phil" I spoke back.

He smiled at me once more before leaving.

Phil's POV

Wow.

I didn't know what I was going to accomplish by seeing Erin tonight but I wasn't expecting that!

I walked quickly towards my room, only to find Dan and Faith in an embrace outside of the door. I tried to turn back, I didn't want to intrude.

"Phil?" Dan called over to me, making me walk over to them "what are you doing here?"

"Erm" I fidgeted "I didn't know if you two wanted some privacy after your date or not... So I went to see Erin..."

"Well, that explains the red face" Faith laughed.

"Look, I'll leave you to it" I went to walk away.

"You can go in the room" Dan grinned at my embarrassment "I'll be in in a minute"

"You sure?" I grinned at Dan, making his cheeks redden slightly.

"He's sure" Faith laughed "I better see what Erin's up to anyway"

I nodded at the two of them before heading into my room. Sprawling on my bed, I smiled to myself as the past half an hour played through my head.

I really liked Erin, and it was clear now that she liked me too. But what was going to happen now? Were we just going to go with this holiday romance until we go home and go our separate ways? Suddenly, I no longer felt happy but worried. Was a quick fling all Erin wanted?


	27. You worry too much

Erin's POV

_Phil kissed me_.

That same sentence played through my mind as I lay in bed. It was strange. He was sweet, kind, funny, gorgeous and a little bit odd and he was somehow single and he liked me. It seemed too good to be true. There was going to be a catch at some point, something was going to make Phil see that he could do so much better than me. We'd all go home and we'll be far away from each other; I didn't even know where Phil lived! Maybe that was it… Maybe Phil just wanted this to be brief; a holiday romance?

"Knock, Knock" Faith chirped as she opened the door.

"Hey" I beamed, sitting up.

"You're still up?" Faith laughed as she shut the door after her "Very unlike you Erin"

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes.

Faith ran into the bathroom and after a few moments, she arrived back in the bedroom wearing her pyjamas with a huge grin on her face. She sighed happily as she took a seat on the end of my bed.

"So" I spoke up, "How did it go with you and Dan?"

"I wondered how long it'd take for you to ask" Faith giggled, hugging one of my pillows "But if you must know, it was amazing!"

"Yeah?" I smiled "So what did you do? Or daren't I ask?"

"Behave!" Faith hit me with my pillow "We just had dinner and went to a club afterwards"

"Strange, I couldn't picture Dan being the clubbing type" I raised an eyebrow.

"Me too, he's a complete hermit" Faith agreed "I mean, the guy films videos for a living, did you know that?"

"Yeah, Phil said earlier" I blurted.

Faith shot an intrigued look in my direction, a look that suggested that she was missing out on gossip.

"You've seen Phil tonight then?" Faith winked.

"Well… I well…" I stuttered, nerves taking over for some reason.

"Relax Erin" Faith laughed "We saw Phil earlier; he said he went to see you"

Did he tell them about the kiss? Surely not, knowing Faith she'd be jumping around the room cheering for me as it had been a long time since I kissed someone.

"Yeah he did" I answered, trying to play it as casual as possible "He was bored so be popped over for a bit"

"A bit of what?" Faith nudged me.

"Behave!" I snapped, mimicking her from earlier.

"Not anything?" Faith pondered.

"Well…" I mumbled feeling embarrassed "We chatted and we kissed and we had a laugh and-"

"WHAT?!" Faith screeched loudly "You kissed!"

"We also watched Adventure Time and ate sweets if you want to know" I sniggered.

Faith pulled me into a hug, laughing.

"I told you he liked you" Faith giggled.

"Yeah you did…" I muttered.

Faith pulled back, eyeing me with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders "it's just… I really like him Faith"

"And you suddenly luck glum because?…" Faith asked.

"I mean, what's going to come from this?" I sighed "Was it just a kiss? Or will it be a holiday fling?"

Faith stared at me briefly before shaking her head and laughing.

"Erin" She patted my shoulder "You worry too much"

"I know" I nodded.

"I mean it" she spoke up "If he wants a proper relationship then the two of you will sort something out. If it is just a holiday fling, just enjoy it otherwise you'll spend all of your time worrying instead of spending time with Phil"

I smiled and nodded. Faith had a point. What was the point in worrying about it, the holiday was too short to get all worked up about it.

"Is how you are thinking about it?" I nudged Faith.

"Yeah" she laughed. "We're on holiday, lets enjoy it"


	28. Is you a wuss?

Phil's POV

I woke up to find Dan sitting on his bed happily texting on his phone.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, half asleep.

"Ten am" Dan responded before continuing to text.

"And you're awake?" I mused.

"Don't sound too surprised Phil!" Dan rolled his eyes.

It was normally an impossible task to convince Dan to get out of bed. At home, he'd go to bed at four in the morning and wouldn't get out of bed until the afternoon! I didn't have to guess the reason why he was so awake and excitable.

I hopped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. After I had a brief shower and quickly got changed into my starry t-shirt and black shorts, I headed back into the room where Dan was laughing down the phone. Again, I didn't have to guess who he was talking to. I couldn't help but grin in Dan's direction. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time and it only took a girl with black and blue hair to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I enjoyed last night too" Dan spoke sweetly down the phone.

I pulled a face like I was going to be sick in Dan's direction. Dan grinned wider as he tried to ignore me.

"The beach eh?" Dan spoke "Well, I don't think Phil and I are up to anything today… That's if you and Erin aren't fed up of us yet"

My pulse quickened at the sound of her name.

"Okay" Dan beamed "I'll ask Phil and I'll let you know… Okay, hopefully see you later... Okay bye"

Dan put his phone down with a loved up smile on his face.

"You hate the beach" I spoke blankly.

"It's not that bad" Dan shrugged.

"You did a video expressing how much you hate the beach" I laughed.

"Technically, I did a video expressing what idiots do at the beach" Dan spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "The beach as a whole is pretty cool"

"Any excuse to see Faith again" I sniggered as I lay back on the bed.

"Of course" Dan said honestly.

"Do you not think they want a break from us?" I suggested "They did go on holiday on their own after all"

"So did we but-" Dan went to continue to speak before his face suddenly dropped at the sight of my lack of enthusiasm. "You don't want to go?"

"It's not that" I sighed as I slowly sat up. "Its just… I don't know"

Dan looked at me with concern as he took a seat next to me.

"You never did say what happened with you and Erin last night" Dan spoke quietly.

"Nothing happened" I responded quickly.

"It must have been something Phil" Dan looked at me "You were strangely quiet last night and not to mention that you've gone bright red!"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"We kissed" I eventually answered.

"And?" Dan looked at me with mild amusement "Was she bad?"

"No" I snapped "The total opposite actually"

Dan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"So you kissed but you don't want to see her?" Dan ruffled his hair.

"I don't know" I reacted "I mean, she's the first girl I've liked, I mean really like, in a long time and this is only going to be brief and I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing"

Dan huffed in exhaustion before standing up. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled. After a few rings, I could vaguely hear a voice answer.

"Hey Faith" Dan greeted "We're free to go to the beach… What time were you thinking...? Half an hour… Cool… Which beach are we going to…? Okay, we'll meet you there… see you later Faith… Bye"

"Dan!" I groaned.

"Listen Phil" Dan ordered "It's been painfully obvious that you have feelings for Erin and it's pretty obvious that she likes you back. If you want a relationship with this girl then do something about it! Sitting alone in your room like a teenage girl isn't going to solve anything!"

"I guess…" I mumbled. "I was kind of expecting you to give the 'Grab life by the titballs' speech"

"I will if you don't get yourself sorted" Dan laughed.

I shook my head and huffed.

"Are you a wuss?" Dan asked me.

"Dan…"I mumbled

"Are you a wuss?" Dan asked again, louder this time.

"Dan" I grumbled.

"Is you a wuss?" Dan yelled at me.

"Fine I'll go to the beach just stop quoting your videos!" I finally gave in.

"Thought you'd see it my way" Dan laughed, throwing my blue and white swimming shorts at me "Now get ready, you have a girl to win over!"

Erin's POV

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing my brown bikini. I couldn't help but grin to myself, a relaxing day at the beach with Faith was what I needed. I put a black headband in my hair, pulling my fringe away from my face whilst the rest of my hair was left down and wavy.

"You about ready?" Faith knocked before entering the bathroom, wearing her nebula bikini and her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Just about" I smiled before putting my black wrap on, covering my legs and putting on my black gladiator sandals.

"Are you sure?" Faith giggled "You normally forget something"

"Lets see" I skipped into the bedroom where my small rucksack rested "Phone, Sun cream, sunglasses, water, towel, money, key card, 'Cell', I think that's everything"

"Another Stephen King book?" Faith huffed.

"It's the last one I packed" I laughed "I promise"

* * *

><p>It was a twenty minute walk to the beach, which was fun in itself. Faith and I were talking about how cool it would be to live in Florida or at least near a beach. As much as we loved living in the crazy city of London, living somewhere a bit more tranquil would be nice.<p>

The beach itself was packed. It was full with all sorts of people: families, groups of friends, couples, you name it. The sand was beautiful and golden and the sea was a gorgeous dark blue.

"Its gorgeous" Faith scoffed.

I nodded in agreement.

We eventually found a space and quickly lay our blanket down; making sure nobody took our space. I immediately sat down whilst Faith scanned our surroundings. It was as if she was looking for something but I shrugged it off, she was just amazed by the beauty of the beach.

"Right" Faith grinned at me "I'm going to the bar, do you want anything?"

"Surprise me" I rolled my eyes with a grin as I gave Faith some money.

"Will do" Faith said before she skipped off.

I reached into my rucksack and grabbed 'Cell' and my sunglasses before lying on my front. I didn't want to sit there awkwardly on my own while everyone was else was with someone. I smiled to myself as I felt the hot Floridian sun gently hit me. There was nothing like relaxing and reading a book in the sunshine. I jumped slightly as someone's shadow covered my book. I looked up to find a familiar face smiling awkwardly at me.

"Morning" Phil rubbed the back of his neck.

I looked across a few feet away to see Dan and Faith holding hands and smiling at each other. I knew Faith was up to something!

"Erm…" Phil coughed "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Faith's advice rang in my head. I shouldn't worry. I should just enjoy myself.

"Sure" I smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Thanks" Phil smiled back, sitting beside me.


	29. Look who I found!

Phil's POV

I glanced over to Erin who was lying on her front, wearing a familiar brown bikini and black wrap, covering her legs. Her bright blue eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. She looked at me and smiled briefly, compelling me to smile back. All worries and nerves I had about seeing her again had rapidly subsided.

"Is that another Stephen King book I see?" I teased, looking at the front cover of Erin's book.

"Yeah" she laughed nervously "It's the last one that I packed"

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved Stephen King but this girl seemed obsessed!

"I don't think I've read this one" I spoke in surprise.

"You should, it's brilliant!" Erin's face lit up, handing the book over to me so I could read the blurb. "It's a whole new perspective of the zombie apocalypse"

"No kidding" I grinned, eyeing the blurb briefly. "I may have to borrow this when you're finished"

"Sure" Erin smiled brightly at me.

Dan and Faith eventually wandered over, hand in hand, clutching onto their drinks.

"Hey, look who I found" Faith looked at Erin innocently.

"Yeah, 'found' " Erin sniggered, looking over at me, then back to Faith "Where's my drink Faith?"

"At the bar" Dan smirked, taking a seat next to me.

Faith handed her some money and shrugged before sitting in front of Dan.

"Fine" Erin shook her head before she got up to her feet.

Erin walked away from us and in the direction of the bar. I couldn't help but stare as she paced down the beach.

"Earth to Phil!" I suddenly heard Dan yell, snapping me back into reality.

I turned to see a giggling Faith and an amused looking Dan.

"Are you going to follow her or not?" Faith smiled at me.

"If she wanted me to go with her she would've asked me" I replied, digging my feet into the sand.

"Knowing Erin" Faith took off her aviators, "She never wants to seem like a bother. That's just the way she is. She'd probably think you'd rather stay here and relax, go and follow her"

"Besides" Dan spoke up, wrapping his arms around Faith's waist, making her smile "We don't want you third-wheeling us"

"Alright" I stood up, laughing. "I can see where I'm not wanted"

"It's a shame you can't see where you are wanted" Faith quipped, earning a laugh from Dan.

Erin's POV

I knew she was up to something! I did wonder why Faith didn't mention asking Dan and Phil when we were planning to go to the beach. I took a deep breath as I felt my pulse skyrocket. What was going to happen? I was telling myself before that maybe a holiday fling would be fun but that wasn't me. I wasn't like that...

The gentle touch on my shoulder brought me back from my dreamworld. I turned to find a pair of bright blue eyes meet with mine.

"Hey" Phil smiled at me, his arm brushing against mine.

"Hello you" I nudged him back "want a drink?"

"Nah I'm good" Phil replied "I just thought I'd keep you company"

I couldn't help but smile as he stood closer to me.

"You mean Dan and Faith wanted some privacy?" I mocked as I gave the barman my money.

"Well yeah, that too" Phil laughed.


	30. You're really hot!

Phil's POV

Erin ended up buying me a drink, despite how many times I told her that I would get one later. I was glad she was so adamant as the Floridian heat skyrocketed and the cold drink definitely helped. The two of us slowly made our way towards our spot, our hands brushing as we moved. In a brief moment of confidence, I gently held Erin's hand. She looked up at me in surprise before she flashed a smile at me.

By the time we made our way back to our spot, Dan and Faith had gone.

"Where have those two gone?" I questioned as I took a sip of my drink.

Erin looked around our surroundings for a while before a small grin formed on her lips.

"Found them" she answered.

I looked straight ahead to find them standing in the sea, only their top halves are over sea level. They were quiet far away but you could tell that they were held in an embrace.

"Told you they'd get together by the end of the week" Erin spoke proudly.

"So you did" I laughed. "Which reminds me…"

I grabbed Erin's mobile off of her blanket and started to type.

"One phone number, truly deserved" I passed Erin her phone with a playful grin on my face.

"Why thank you" she giggled, accepting the phone "But if I find out you've given a fake number, I won't be amused"

"Would I do such a thing?" I scoffed, taking a seat.

"I'd hope not" she laughed, taking a seat next to me.

Erin's POV

We both sat there, admiring the beautiful beach. My gaze moved over to Dan and Faith who were still messing around in the sea. I couldn't help but smile at the pair of them. Faith deserved some happiness in her life and Dan was the perfect one to give her that. I hoped things worked out for the two of them, they were great together.

"Looks like they're having fun" Phil spoke, causing me to smile.

"They do" I respond, "Did you want to go in the sea?"

"We don't have to" Phil shrugged.

"Well I don't want you to be sitting here bored" I explained.

"Did I say I was bored?" Phil nudged me with his shoulder, making me blush.

"Just checking" I replied.

Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach as Phil slowly put his arm around me, holding me closer to him.

"You're really hot!" Phil remarked.

My face turned beetroot as I moved back from him; I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Erm…" I laughed.

"I meant you felt hot… with the sun and… I mean not that you're not… I mean…Erm" Phil stuttered and laughed nervously.

"Relax Phil" I laughed, grabbing my sun cream out of my rucksack and started to apply it onto my arms.

After I did my arms, I removed my wrap so I could apply the cream to my legs. I had to try and ignore the fact that Phil kept glancing over at me.

"Can I borrow some?" Phil asked me politely.

"No burn and suffer" I joked "Go ahead, help yourself"

Phil laughed as he took the suncream from the blanket and he shuffled away from me, I guess he didn't want me to see him putting suncream on himself. I flinched suddenly as my hair was scooped over so it was flowing from my right shoulder. I shuddered as the cold suncream was placed on the top of my back. The butterflies were viciously attacking my insides as Phil gently massaged the cream into the back of my shoulders. I couldn't quite put my finger on Phil. He had these moments of confidence then next thing you know, shyness took over. Maybe it was me. Maybe it was because I was shy so he acted shy to make me feel better.

My thoughts clouded over as Phil eventually finished applying the suncream. Due to my mushy brain, confidence suddenly flowed through me, something that rarely happened.

"Thanks Phil" I smiled, giving Phil a quick and sudden kiss on his lips.

After a brief moment of surprise, Phil slowly smiled.

"No problem" Phil replied before giving me a quick kiss in response.

Phil's POV

I think it was probably the heat but confidence was exposed from mine and Erin's perspective. She quickly stood up, holding her hand out to me. I had to try my best not to stare; she had no idea how beautiful she was!

"Come on" She beamed "Lets go and ruin their fun for a bit"

"You're evil" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well I am known as Evil Erin" she sniggered.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No" she shrugged, "But there's always a first time"

I took her hand, helping me to stand up. I quickly took off my starry t-shirt; I wasn't going to get it wet! Erin turned back and smiled sweetly at me. I helplessly grinned as I noticed Erin blushing.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I teased.

I laughed loudly as Erin went bright red.


	31. ROAR!

Erin's POV

Dan and Faith were standing in the sea, looking out to the open sea.

"I'm so glad I met you Faith" Dan said softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Faith smiled widely as Dan started to move closer to her, placing his hand resting on the side of her face. It was like something from a romantic movie. Well almost…

I crept quietly behind Faith, trying to make sure she didn't hear me. Fortunately, Dan was too busy being focused on Faith to notice that I was there.

"SHARK ATTACK!" I yelled as I pushed Faith over, making us go under water.

"You bitch!" Faith screeched when she appeared above the surface.

Dan and I burst into hysterics as Faith tried to sort her hair out. It took a matter of seconds for her to join in with the giggles. She repeatedly splashed me in the face as payback.

"Okay, okay!" I spat, my ribs hurt from all of the laughter. "I surrender, I surrender!"

Faith stopped splashing as the three of us knelt down in the sea, letting the waves lap up against us. Dan and Faith stared at each other before looking at me with matching mischievous looks on their faces.

"What…" I eyed them with suspicion.

Next thing I knew, I felt one hand touch the back of my thighs whilst another hand was placed on my back. I squeaked as I was pulled out of the water.

"ROAR!" Phil yelled with my scooped into his arms.

"Phil" I yelped, laughing as I did so. "Let go"

"Let go?" Dan smirked, "Did you hear that Faith? She wants him to let go"

"Hmm, you better do what she says Phil" Faith giggled.

I gave filthy looks to Dan and Faith before turning back to Phil who had a cheeky look on his face. My face dropped when I realised what they were referring.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened.

"You heard them" Phil grinned.

I screeched as I was thrown into the water, the waves crashing over my head once more. I took a deep breath as my head lifted above the water, welcoming any oxygen. I could hear my three friends laughing there heads off as my hair completely covered my face.

"I know you can't see my face" I mumbled, "But if looks could kill, you'd all be dead by now!"

My body froze as I felt my hair leave my face. I smiled slightly as a familiar pair of blue eyes locked onto mine.

"Really?" Phil retorted "I see no death stare"

"Shut up" I huffed, pushing Phil underwater.

Phil's POV

We stayed on the beach until it turned dark. We allowed the slightly cooler winds overtake us as the four of us were sitting back at our spot at the now practically deserted beach. Dan had his back against the wall while Faith sat in the gap between his legs. His arms were wrapped around Faith's waist while her hands were placed on his. Erin was sitting crossed legged beside me, her leg touching mine.

"So you're telling me that you lied about running the London Marathon but you once drank five bottles of wine to yourself?" I quizzed.

"It's not my proudest moment…" Erin muttered as she drew lines in the sand .

"I'd be proud" Faith tittered "Most people would have had to go hospital, you didn't even get a hangover!"

"Right, your turn Faith" Dan called happily.

"Okay…" Faith smiled before coming up with her two truths and one lie.

"One, I have three pet snakes in our apartment. Two, I have shaved all of my hair off, Three, I hallucinated cats when I was drunk"

"Hmm…" Dan pondered, squeezing Faith tighter "Well, you love your hair too much to shave it all off, unless you really had to"

"I could see you liking snakes but I can't imagine Erin being the snake loving type" I cut in.

I glanced over at Erin to see if she would give the game away but her pokerface was strong.

"And the hallucinating cats thing?" Dan laughed, "That's just too bizarre to be true"

"Agreed" I nodded.

"So" Faith grinned "Which one is the lie?"

"Cats" Dan and I shouted which a hint of smugness, there was no way we could be wrong.

Erin giggled shortly followed by Faith.

"You mean?" I gasped.

"Six little cats crossing a road" Erin chortled "Two ginger, Two white, Two black"

"You're kidding!" Dan shook his head laughing.

Erin and Faith shook their heads in response.

The four of us fell in silence as we took in the view and the sound of the waves crashing. Spending a day like this with Dan and great friends like Faith and Erin was perfect. This was bliss.

"Hey Erin" Faith spoke up after a while "You don't mind if I go out for dinner with Dan tonight do you?"

"Course not" She smiled "You don't have to ask my permission"

"I know, I just feel bad for leaving you on your own that's all" Faith reasoned.

Erin nodded.

Dan glanced over at me before tilting his head in Erin's direction in a way that said _'Come on Phil, what are you waiting for?'_

"She can stay with me if she wants" I called, causing Faith and Erin to look at me. "I mean, what's the point in both of us being on our own is there?"

"I guess not" Erin cracked a smile.

Faith looked and Dan and smiled widely, leaning into him.


	32. Shower

Erin's POV

"So what's the plan Lester?" I asked Phil as we left the beach.

Faith and Dan quickly left to go and get changed before going for their meal, leaving Phil and I to slowly dawdle back towards the hotel.

"How about we go to the room, get a lot of room service and just lounge around?" Phil looked down at me with a sweet look on his face.

"Sounds good" I answered.

"I mean, unless you want to go out for dinner or a club or a bar or something?" Phil spoke, looking all flustered.

"Honestly Phil, staying in sounds perfect!" I beamed.

Phil took my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Okay I'll try and not make this sound sleazy" Phil awkwardly coughed "But your place or mine?"

I burst into a fit of giggles, it just didn't sound right for Phil to say something like that.

"Come on Erin, give me a break" Phil turned bright red.

"Sorry" I nudged him playfully "I couldn't help it but before I go anywhere else, I need to get changed and have a shower"

"Okay, so we'll go to yours so you can get changed, then we can go back to mine?" Phil suggested. "I have Mario Kart 8…"

"Why didn't you say so!" I squeaked.

I stopped while I rummaged through my rucksack. My stomach dropped as I searched more frantically through my bag.

"Shit…" I panicked, "I've lost my key card, the hotel is going to go nuts"

"It's okay, calm down" Phil soothed "Faith might have it"

"I'll check" I unlocked my phone to find that I already had a message.

'Have fun at Phil's! ;) xxx'

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I had fallen for another one of Faith's schemes.

"Faith's got it" I told Phil.

"That's good then" Phil spoke. "But let's not bother Dan and Faith, come back to mine and Dan's"

"If it's not a bother…" I uttered quietly.

"Not at all" Phil snickered, "You can have a shower and I'm sure I've got some clothes to spare"

"As long as you're sure" I stuttered.

"Erin" Phil spoke deeply "I insist"

My body suddenly shook with nerves as we eventually entered the hotel and headed to Phil's room. The room itself was no different to mine and Faiths. Two double beds were situated in the room along with a wardrobe and a TV that was fixed onto the wall along with a Nintendo Wii U.

Phil moved over to his suitcase and grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and a large black towel before handing them over to me.

"The shower is just through there, my shower gel and things are already in there" Phil stood close to me, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks Phil" I placed my hand on his, squeezing it affectionately before heading into the bathroom.

Phil's POV

Erin's in my shower. Erin's in my shower. Erin's in my shower!

I internally kicked myself, I needed to get a grip. My nerves had reached an all time high and I could feel myself warm up. I needed to distract myself, it would look weird if she came out to find me just sitting there doing nothing! I headed over to the Wii U and turned on Mario Kart. A few races against the computer will sort it. I shuddered as I heard Erin turn the shower on. I turned the volume up on my TV to try and get lost in the world of Mario.

Erin's POV

I sighed with relief as the warm water cascaded down me, removing all of the sand and the smell of salt water from my body. My trembling hands grabbed the shower gel from the hanging shelf in the shower. I smiled as I washed myself with the gel, it smelt of Phil. I had to shake the thoughts of Phil out of my mind as I started to feel uneasy. It was weird to think about him while I was standing in his shower!

Not wanting to spend all night in the bathroom, I quickly washed my hair before hopping out of the shower, wrapping myself in the towel that Phil had given me. In no time at all, I towel dried my hair and got changed into a pair of black shorts and Phil's Gengar T-shirt.

I opened the door to find Phil playing on Mario Kart, his eyes wide and bright in excitement. He bit his lip in concentration, making me unintentionally doing the same. I shut the door after me, gaining Phil's attention.

Phil's POV

I looked across to see Erin peering in my direction. I had to take a breath. With her hair messy and wavy and her wearing my clothes, she couldn't look more stunning!

"Erm... Sorry" Erin awkwardly coughed "I'm aware that I look like a zombie right now.

I chuckled in disbelief, how could she think that?! I stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned, in all seriousness.

Before she could answer, I captured her lips with mine, kissing them desperately. My body shook as Erin's arms wrapped around the back of my neck and her hands stroked the hairs of the back of my neck, which was now standing on end. My hands slowly moved from her waist, down her hips and to her thighs when I quickly picked Erin up, making her laugh. My heartbeat was pulsing at an insane rate as I gently lay her on my bed. My kisses moved from her lips, down her jaw and towards her neck when it only took a couple of seconds before Erin started to sigh in pleasure.

"Phil" Erin panted, the kisses obviously having some effect on her "what about Mario?"

I turned to the TV where the game was still paused, the music still playing. I shook my head and grinned, grabbing the remote from the cupboard next to my bed. I instantly switched the TV off before turning back to Erin.

"Does that answer your question?" I mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" she laughed before pulling me in for another passionate kiss.

I smiled into the kiss as she hooked her arms around my neck, pulling me as close to her as she could...


	33. Not Already!

Erin's POV

*Ding*

Phil sighed deeply as he attempted to wake up and reached over to his cupboard. I sat up and leant my back against the headboard while he grabbed his phone. A small smile formed on my face as Phil's other arm was wrapped around my shoulder, his fingers stroking my arm. My pulse rose at the sound of Phil laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

Phil just smirked as he passed his phone over to me to find a message from Dan that was sent last night.

_**Tell Erin not to wait up ;)**_

I couldn't help but laugh as I handed Phil's phone back to him.

"Well, I guess Dan and Faith had fun" I sniggered.

"They weren't the only ones" Phil quipped, looking at me with a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I leant in for a quick kiss. I sighed in surprise as Phil deepened the kiss, moving his hands under the covers and stroking my waist. I was still trying to come to grips with what had happened. Me and Phil had slept together. I was never one to sleep with someone straightaway but for some strange reason, it just felt right.

Phil eventually pulled back before placing his forehead against mine, breathing deeply.

"I just want you to know Erin" Phil eventually spoke "I'm not normally like this"

"Me neither" I responded, looking into his eyes.

"It's weird" Phil scoffed, "I'm normally really reserved when it comes to this, but I don't know, it just felt right I guess"

I sniggered to myself; it was as if he had just read my mind.

"I know, that sounded really cheesy" Phil blushed, ruffling his hair.

"No it's not that" I quickly answered, "I'm just relieved, I was thinking the same, I didn't want you to think that this was a common thing for me"

Phil moved my fringe and tucked it behind my ear.

"I wouldn't have thought that of you Erin" Phil looked at me seriously before pecking my forehead.

We sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, not an uncomfortable silence, but a blissful and perfect silence. Phil eventually lay back down, dragging me with him. I shuddered once more as Phil wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Shouldn't we be getting up?" I spoke up, "Dan mentioned at the beach that you two had to do some filming"

"Yeah, I guess" Phil retorted by squeezing me tighter, making me laugh.

"Phil…" I mumbled as tiredness started to settle in again.

"Hmm?" Phil responded as he nuzzled into your neck.

"What are your plans when you get back?" I asked him.

"Um, I guess I unpack, I attempt to put whatever snippets of footage I've filmed here and make it into a video. A certain amount of coffee and gaming will be in there somewhere… Why do you ask?" Phil pondered.

"Just wondering" I shrugged.

"What about you?" Phil traced patterns on my waist with his fingers.

"I don't know. Well I'd unpack, obviously. I'd have to prepare my brain to go back to my little office cubicle as I have clearly missed it" I retorted sarcastically "After that, I don't know"

I wanted to mention that I wanted to see Phil when I got back to London. I hadn't had feelings this strong for a guy in such a long time. I was kind of hoping that Phil would mention something about meeting up but he didn't. In my mind it confirmed all that needed to be confirmed. Phil just wanted this to last as long as the holiday did. Giving the fact Faith and I were back on the plane in two days time, I wasn't holding my breath…

'_Pop Music 101, some basic instructions…'_

Saved by the Bell. Thank you Faith!

I briskly grabbed my phone and smiled slightly at Phil who grinned back at me.

'Hello' I chirped.

'_You're finally awake then?'_

'Jesus Faith, your voice has changed!' I gasped, making Dan laugh.

'_Yep, anyways, get Phil from out of your clutches, we have videos to film'_

'Sorry Dan' I giggled as Phil rolled his eyes at me.

'_Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, you both better be clothed_!'

'Shut up!' I laughed before Dan hung up.

I turned to see Phil smiling wider at me while trying to tame his bed-hair.

"I better head off" I stretched, "Howell's orders"

I reached over to the side of the bed and quickly got changed into Phil's clothes that I borrowed the night before. Phil huffed as he got out of bed and speedily changed into a yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"You don't have to go" Phil grumbled.

"You guys are meant to be filming, besides, Faith and I have souvenir shopping to do" I yawned.

"You do realise normal people go souvenir shopping towards the end of their holidays" Phil mumbled.

"Phil" I responded, "Mine and Faith's flight is Saturday Morning…"

"Not already…" Phil whined before looking down at the floor.

I grabbed my rucksack and threw it around my shoulders, before standing close to Phil.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK! **_

"Well that's my cue to go" I attempted to speak brightly. "Have fun filming"

"I'll text you" Phil responded before leaning in.

I sighed sadly as Phil gently placed his lips on mine, his hands gently touched mine. I squeezed his back reassuringly.

We slowly pulled back, our blue eyes locked once again.

"See you" I said softly.

"Yeah…" Phil nodded slowly.

The door burst open to find a smug looking Dan grinning at the two of us.

"Nice outfit Erin" Dan patted my shoulder jokingly.

I shook my head and laughed before turning to Phil who smiled at me with his trademark smile. I blushed before walking out of the room.


	34. Nice Totoro

Erin's POV

Walking slowly down the corridor towards mine and Faiths room, I could feel myself getting teary. I had to internally hit myself, I told myself that this could have and most probably would have been a brief thing and I told myself that I could handle that...

I slowly opened the room door to find Faith sitting on her bed clutching onto a Totoro teddy and looking solemn. She snapped back into reality when I slammed the door.

"Hey" she spoke up "nice outfit"

"Thanks" I responded as I sat on the end of her bed. "Nice Totoro"

"Thanks" she grinned as she clutched on to him even tighter. "Dan gave it me"

I glanced up at my friend who's eyes were red and puffy. I'd never thought if see the day when Faith cried over a guy!

"Sorry" faith spluttered as she wiped her eyes "I'm getting worked up over nothing"

"Hey it's okay" I soothed.

"I mean" She coughed "it won't be too long till we'll meet up. Just because Dan's flight is later than mine doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. Dan said as soon as he sets foot in the UK he'll come and see me"

My heart dropped at those words. I was happy for Dan and Faith but at the same time it made the fact that Phil didn't want to see me hurt even more.

"Are you okay?" Faith eyed me "even you're getting teary"

"I cry at everything" I lied as I wiped my eyes.

"Don't bullshit me" Faith moved so she sat next to me "are you and Phil okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I retorted "we had a great holiday, what more could I have asked for?"

"You make it sound like it's the end?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" I nod, "but that's what holiday romances are like right?"

"Phil didn't say anything about seeing you again?"

I shook my head before attempting to compose myself. Faith put her arm around me reassuringly.

"I can't see Phil being the 'love me and leave em' types but if this was just brief then it's his loss" Faith spoke in a professional tone.

"I suppose..." I mumbled.

"Come on" Faith sighed, "get changed and get sorted, we have souvenirs to buy then we better pack..."

"Yeah" I sighed.


	35. Was this Goodbye?

Phil's POV

"We'll see you when we get back to the UK" Dan pulled his famous grin at the camera.

"I wonder if the Queen has missed us" I piped in.

I smirked as Dan rolled his eyes at me in response.

"See you guys" I waved at the camera.

"Bye internet" Dan awkwardly winked.

I stretched happily as Dan turned off the camera. We had spent the entire two days trying to come up ideas for videos and then actually filming them. By the time we were done, darkness had crept in. I jumped on my bed with, the comfort of the mattress soothing my aching back. I closed my eyes as tiredness slowly crept in. I didn't get in touch with Erin, I didn't want to disturb the end of her holiday and I knew that she and Faith had packing to do.

"You okay Romeo?" Dan teased, looking over at me with amusement.

"Fine" I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"I never did ask how it went with you and Erin the other night" he raised an eyebrow at me.

Dan had somehow gone all this time without mentioning that night, I knew it wouldn't take too long before curiosity got the better of him.

"Great" I answered quickly.

I opened my eyes to find Dan sitting on his bed, looking over at me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Dan folded his arms. "It's not like you to answer with one word answers…"

"No" I shook my head.

Dan sighed as he lay back on his bed.

"I mean, did it seem a bit awkward that morning or was it just me?" Dan asked me.

"It didn't feel awkward to start with…" I took a seat next to him, eventually giving in. "I mean, it was great. To be honest it wasn't until Erin mentioned that she was leaving"

"Well, it is a holiday, it wasn't going to last forever, unless you had a shit load of money" Dan mused.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"But that doesn't mean it has to end. I mean she lives in London, that's something" Dan suggested.

"She told me her plans for when she got back and I wasn't mentioned" I snapped.

Dan laughed and shook his head at my little outburst; I knew that it was unlike me. I moved over towards the cupboard and turned on the Wii U.

"So you've spoken about it then? How did that come about?" Dan quizzed.

"She asked me what my plans were" I replied blankly, picking up the controller.

"And you said?"

"You know the usual" I jumped back onto my bed, ready to play Mario Kart. "Unpacking, filming, editing…"

"No mention of Erin?" Dan looked at me, all amusement he previously had disappeared.

I didn't respond as I chose Yoshi and prepared his Kart.

"That silence isn't reassuring…" Dan tutted "No wonder it was awkward between you two"

"She didn't say it to me. I didn't want to say that I wanted to be with her just to have her laugh in my face" I grumbled.

"Do you ever listen?" Dan laughed, "Faith said Erin never wants to be a bother. It's painfully obvious how much she likes you Phil. If you don't say anything to her, she's going to think you don't care and you'll regret it"

"What about you and Faith?" I questioned, attempting to change the subjects.

"We said our goodbyes and we've both said we're going to continue seeing each other" Dan smiled widely "Now it's your turn"

I paused the game and sighed deeply. Dan had a point; I don't want her to go without saying goodbye at least… I pulled my phone out and started to text.

Erin's POV

"It's a good job you packed a spare suitcase" I laughed.

Faith giggled as she tried to place a number of new clothes, shoes, make-up and other souvenirs in the suitcase. I looked over at my suitcases which were now packed and ready to go. It didn't feel like we've been here for two weeks! In a few days time Faith would be back to sorting out her reptile business while I would be trapped in my cubicle once more.

"Faith, can you just say that I've got the dates wrong and we've still got another week?" I asked my friend nicely as I wandered into the bathroom.

"Sorry Erin, you know I can't lie for shit" Faith shrugged.

"Dammit"

"Its normal to feel crappy at the end of the holidays, things will go back to normal and this holiday will just be a distant memory" Faith zipped up her final suitcase.

"Not helping Faith!" I headed out of the bathroom, putting my toiletries in my small bag.

"Sorry" she laughed, hugging Totoro once more.

*Ding*

I rose to my feet and wandered over to my bed where my phone rested. I started to feel dizzy and light-headed as I read the message.

_**Erin, can you meet me by the pool in 5 minutes? Forgot to say goodbye. Phil xx**_

I felt a blush cover my cheeks and my pulse quicken as I re-read the message.

"Go on!" Faith squeaked down my ear, making me jump. "He might say something now"

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"For Gods sake Erin, just say you'll meet him and piss off so I can pack in peace!" She teased.

"Rude!" I laughed before I wrote out my text.

_**Sure. See you then xx **_

I picked up Phil's clothes that were folded on my bed and some other things and put them in a carrier bag. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I tamed my hair before turning to Faith who gave me a thumbs up. I gently opened the door, my hands shaking from utter nerves. Was this goodbye as in 'see you later' or a goodbye that lasted forever?


	36. Useless

Phil's POV

Leaning back into the sun lounger, I tried not to let my nerves get to me. I knew what I wanted to say. I cared for Erin and I wanted to be with her. I could do this.

"Erm…Phil?" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

I opened my eyes and sat up at the sight of a nervous looking Erin who was wearing her white vest top and black shorts, her pyjamas.

"Hey" I said a little too excitedly, hopping out off of the chair and wrapping her into a hug.

"Erm, Hi" Erin laughed, hugging me back.

We eventually pulled back and I couldn't help but grin at the rosy colour of her cheeks.

"So" I shuffled my feet "You ready to go?"

"I guess" she shrugged "It's just gone too quick; it doesn't feel like two weeks. When do you go back?"

"In a couple of day's time" I answered, "We're going Disneyland for the last few days"

"Dammit, we never got to go there!" Erin huffed, making me laugh.

"Well, you could have come with us?" I suggested, flashing Erin a hopeful smile.

"If we could we definitely would, but we have to go back. Faith's snakes are being looked after by my sister and I think two weeks is all she can handle!" she laughed to herself.

"It's a shame" I looked directly at her.

"Yeah" she sighed as she looked ahead at the pool.

Erin's POV

I looked back over at Phil who looked nervous himself. He ruffled his black hair as he kept shuffling his feet.

"Oh, here" I handed Phil the carrier bag that I was holding "Didn't want you to think that I'd steal your clothes"

"Thanks" Phil laughed, "That Gengar top suited you though"

"If that's the case I'll have it back" I teased, going to grab the bag back.

"Nice try" he winked before putting the bag behind his back.

Phil stood closer to me, his eyes locking into mine.

"Well, it's been fun" I spoke softly.

"Yeah, wish it could've lasted longer" Phil began to lean in.

That line made it pretty clear, this was over… I could feel my heart breaking in two but I wasn't going to show that.

"I'll miss you" I blurted without thinking.

Phil smiled at me as he leant in even closer.

"I'll miss you too Erin" he practically whispered as his lips briefly touched mine.

Phil took my hands and gently squeezed them as we slowly pulled away.

"I better go…" I finally spoke up "I've got a long flight ahead of me"

"Sorry I can't be there to keep you sane" Phil grinned. "I hope you can cope"

"Me too" I laughed.

Phil leant in for a final kiss before letting me go.

"See you around Erin" Phil gave me his trademark smile.

"Yeah, see you" I smiled briefly before I turned and walked away, heading back towards the room.

"How did it go?" Faith squeaked excitedly before I had the chance to shut the door.

"As well as it could I guess" I shrugged as I shut the door.

"So, he wants to see you again?" Faith beamed.

"No" I responded quickly.

"Wait, what?" Faith's face dropped.

"We both said it was fun while it lasted and that's that" I explained, moving over to my bed.

"You okay with that?" Faith quizzed.

"Perfectly" I yawned, turning off the lamp "Anyway I'm going to sleep"

"Long flight back to England" Faith mumbled, half-asleep.

I tried to keep as quiet as I could as tears started to trickle down my face.

Phil's POV

I thought talking to Erin would clear some things up but if anything, it made me feel more confused. I opened the bedroom to find Dan yelling abuse at the Wii U, just as Erin did the other night. She did say she would miss me but I didn't want her to miss me, I wanted her to be with me.

"You win her over Romeo?" Dan grinned.

"Erm… I don't know" I replied, taking a seat next to Dan.

"Well, that's reassuring" Dan snorted sarcastically before looking down "What have you got there?"

"Just the clothes that Erin borrowed" I looked down at the carrier bag and smiled to myself.

"Ah right" he veined the interest in the bag before returning to his game. "So what did you mean by 'I don't know'?"

"Well we both agreed that it had been fun and I said I wished it could have lasted longer and we said goodbye" I explained.

Dan immediately paused his game and turned his attention directly to me.

"Useless…"

"What?" I laughed.

"You're both fucking useless" Dan shook his head at me "You do realise you sounded like you've dumped her?"

Did I really? No wonder Erin said she'd miss me, she thought I was leaving her for good! I've well and truly messed this up!

"Pretty much" Dan replied, I obviously said that out loud.

"What am I meant to do now?" I huffed as I took the clothes out of the carrier bag.

I peered down into the bag as I realised that it still wasn't empty. I smiled to myself as I picked up a small lion ornament and a familiar book. Attached to the book was a note saying:

_'You said you wanted to read it! X'_

Dan smiled in my direction before turning back to his game.

"If she's worth it Phil, things will work out. You just have to do something about it. Is Erin worth it?"

My gaze didn't leave my presents off her as the smile seemed to have stuck onto my face.

"Yeah" I admitted. "She's worth it"


	37. Going Home

Erin's POV

I grudgingly woke up to the sound of my deafening alarm. My hand slowly reached out of my warm bed and turned off my phone. My eyes scanned around the large bedroom and I noticed that it was still dark. Only a small lamp on my bed-side table illuminated the cream walls. The floors were covered with suitcases and other bags. It took my brain around five minutes to figure out why I would set my alarm at four in the morning!

"Erin" I heard a familiar voice call from beside me.

I turned to find my best friend and roommate. She was wearing her favourite black zip-up hoody and nebula leggings with her black converses. Her black and blue hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Come on lazy bones" Faith grumbled "we need to get to the airport in half an hour!"

My brain finally twigged. We were going home.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and headed into the bathroom where I got changed into a red V-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans, wrapping my grey Florida hoody around my waist. I splashed cold water onto my face in attempt to wake up. I suppose I could have slept on the plane but they still make me unsure so I doubt that I'll have any long term naps while I'm travelling. After I brushed my hair, I exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Is that everything?" Faith pointed to my pyjamas and my hairbrush.

"Yep" I sighed as I put the last of my possessions in my suitcase. "Why couldn't we stay another week?"

"Because we're not made of money?" Faith yawned.

"Yeah, it sucks doesn't it" I mumbled, putting my rucksack on my back.

After we grabbed our suitcases, we took one last look at the room. The two double beds were now perfectly made and the floors were clear of clutter. Faith and I looked at each other with sad expressions before exiting the room, closing the door for a final time.

We both shuffled quickly down the corridor, going past the many rooms which were inhabited by the lucky bastards who got to stay here. Butterflies fluttered as we headed by Dan and Phil's room. We both stopped and looked at each. Faith sighed deeply with sadness.

"Only a few days Faith" I spoke to her reassuringly. "You can handle a few days"

"I know" Faith nodded before walking ahead down the corridor.

I peered at the door once more and smirked slightly, placing my hand gently on the door. Who knew that the two man who were on the other side of that door had completely messed with mine and Faith's heads. I shook myself back into reality as I followed Faith towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, it didn't take as long to go through customs like it did before. Due to our lack of caffeine, we would have kicked off if we took too long. We rushed over to grab much needed coffee before our flight was ready.<p>

We stepped into the plane which was slightly smaller that the plane that we were in before. Faith smiled in relief as we realised we had seats next to each other this time. I took my notepad, pens and a bottle of water before I chucked my rucksack in the over head compartment.

"Don't think I'm going to hold your hand" Faith joked as she also put her rucksack in the over head compartment.

"Wouldn't expect you to" I giggled as I attempted to get comfortable.

"Okay, now the final passengers have arrived" The snotty air steward snorted, "We can prepare for take-off"

"Someone had to be last" Faith snapped making me laugh.

* * *

><p>"My fire monster turns into a water demon" Faith grinned as she changed the fire emblem of her doodle into a teardrop.<p>

"How can it do that?" I huffed.

"Didn't I mention that it's a shape shifter?" Faith winked.

"Fine" I shrugged, drawing a bolt of lightening, covering Faith's water demon with sparks.

"That's hardly fair" Faith yelped.

"Neither's suddenly changing your creature into a shape shifter" I shrugged with a smug grin.

"I'm bored of doodle wars" Faith folded her arms like a child, making me laugh.

I placed the notebook on my lap and smirked. In all fairness to Faith, we had played many rounds of doodle wars, lasting four hours.

"You don't mind if I go to sleep do you?" Faith queried.

"Be my guest" I smiled.

"You going to be alright?" she questioned.

My mind casted back to two weeks ago. I remembered how terrified I was and how much I shook with nerves. My head spun as I thought back to Phil holding my hand as we went through some turbulence.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my notepad once again as I began to doodle on my own. My wavy lines I drew rapidly turned into a rollercoaster, much like the one me and Faith went on so Faith would win a date with Dan. A triangle eventually became a fin like when I pretended to be a shark, attacking Faith in the sea. A very badly drawn flower was changed into a lion with a messy mane which reminded me of when Phil roared as he threw me into the sea. I ended up drawing Mario and Bowser which reminded me of playing Mario Kart after Phil and I spent our first night together…It seemed that no matter what I drew, the vivid and recent events of Florida would even up on the page.

I had to get a grip, it was done. I needed to get him out of my head; I didn't see Faith getting upset about it. I turned to see Faith already fast asleep, clutching onto her Totoro for dear life. I stood corrected. I shook my head and smiled as I slowly closed my aching eyes, finally surrendering to my tired state.


	38. Shut up and Watch

Erin's POV

"Madam?"

My eyes slowly opened to find the Air Steward looking over me with a smile on her face. I turned to see Faith who also looked like she had only just woke up.

"The plane has landed, welcome back to England" she spoke brightly before taking mine and Faith's bags from the overhead compartment.

We took our rucksacks gratefully as we were ushered out of the plane. We were the last ones in and the last ones out; we were surprised that the Air Steward didn't pick us up and throw us out!

"Jesus it's cold!" I squeaked as the cold British air hit us.

I quickly put on my hoody, shuddering as the fabric slowly but surely warmed me up.

"You'll get used to it" Faith sniggered, linking arms with me "Now come on, I have snakes to cuddle!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend.

"If it was someone else saying that, that would've sounded so weird!"

Exiting Stansted and quickly hopping into a taxi, a warm feeling filled me as we drove through the chaotic city. I had missed London. I glanced over to Faith who was texting on her phone; it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to guess who she was messaging.

"I'm just telling him that we're back" Faith retorted.

"I didn't say anything" I laughed.

"You didn't need to" she laughed back.

After a twenty minute taxi ride, we pulled up to an old apartment block which looked grey and dinghy in comparison to the gorgeous hotel we stayed at. Faith and I huffed simultaneously as we grabbed our belongings out of the taxi.

"Home sweet home" Faith chirped sarcastically.

We quickly wandered into our flat which looked really nice compared to the grim exterior of the building. Our place consisted of an open kitchen and lounge which had a black corner sofa with red and silver cushions and Faith's large TV which was standing on a TV stand which housed my PS1, Sega Mega Drive, X-box 360 and Faith's PS4. We also had a small bathroom, two bedrooms and an old walk-in wardrobe which Faith converted into her Reptile Room.

Faith instantly dropped her suitcases and sprawled on the sofa.

"It's nice to have a bit more room again" Faith yawned, snuggling into the sofa. I picked up a piece of paper that was left on the floor in front of the door and start to read it out loud.

_Hey Sis! _

_Hope you two had a fab time at Florida. The pets were well behaved while you were gone. Nagini hasn't been eating much though but I think he just missed Faith! _

_See you soon! _

Faith immediately jumped off her sofa at the sound of her favourite snake and ran into her reptile room.

"I've missed you Nagi!" Faith's squeaks echoed the apartment, making me laugh.

I grabbed my suitcases and my rucksack before barging into my bedroom door. My eyes scanned around my large bedroom and smiled to myself, I had missed my room. It was simple but I loved it. In no time at all, I emptied the suitcases, putting all dirty clothes in the washing machine and putting the toiletries back in the bathroom. I left the small present I got my sister for looking after the place on my desk before putting on my CD player.

After putting the empty suitcases under my bed, I grabbed the plane ticket and the ticket to Six Flags from out of my rucksack and pinned them by my bed along with the train ticket from my first trip to London and other Concert and Theatre Tickets. I was very sentimental at the best of times. I lay back on my bed as _Ever After_* started to play in the background. So that was it. Florida had been and gone. It was a strange feeling. I felt like so much had happened yet at the same time, it felt like we hadn't gone. I placed my hand on the Six Flags ticket, sighing as I knew that he was still abroad and I wasn't. I missed Phil. I'd only known the guy for two weeks, so why did I feel like this? How could people do this all of the time? How could they just spend time with someone and then end it just like that?!

"You really need to stop listening to this song" Faith stood in my doorway, Nagini draped around her shoulders. "You always get teary at it"

"Huh?" I lifted my hand up to my face, surprising myself as tears were now on my fingers.

"Come on" Faith turned off my CD player and grabbed my laptop "I know you're missing him"

"You knew? But I was hiding it so well!" I spoke sarcastically.

Faith rolled her eyes as she opened my laptop, logging onto YouTube. I couldn't help but look at the slightly saddened look on her face. She was clearly missing Dan.

"We'll just have to cope like this" Faith laughed as she clicked a thumbnail that had Dan and Phil smiling.

"You make us sound like addicts…" I grumbled.

"Just shut up and watch"

My body suddenly tensed with nerves. I remembered Phil mentioning Phil and 'YouTube Phil'. Were they totally different? Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe if I see him as a totally different person, I could get over him quicker!

I just hoped it worked…

_*Ever After by Mariana's Trench. If you haven't listened to it, please do! You wont regret it! :) _


	39. Do you mean it?

Erin's POV

"Erin?" Faith yelled from out of the lounge "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure" I responded as I continued to type of the laptop.

Suit yourself" Faith yelled, leaving the apartment.

Faith closed the front door, sending echoes through the flat. She had gone to meet with Dan and Phil at the airport, they were due back today. It had been three days since we got back from Florida and to be honest I didn't really feel like I had even been on holiday. The events were still vivid in my mind sure but being back home it just made everything monotonous and routine again. I put on my music as I attempted to work. I didn't have to go back to the office tomorrow but I thought it was best to try and catch up as I was now a fortnight behind. Also, doing this gave me an excuse not to go with Faith to the airport. I couldn't be happier for her and Dan but it'd be awkward for me to see Phil, especially after the plan to watch Phil's videos terribly backfired. If anything, it made me miss him more!

After an hour of solid work, I got off my chair. I tried to soothe my aching back as a yawn escaped my lips. Caffeine was definitely needed. I slid into the lounge when something caught the corner of my eye. I wandered over to the front door where there was a small piece of paper.

_Missed you xx _

I looked at the note with confusion, oh God; I hoped it wasn't my creepy neighbour again! I thought I had put an end to that. I grabbed my jacket off the sofa and prepared myself to give that Slimeball a piece of my mind! I opened the door and froze on the spot as a familiar face stood directly in front of me, his hair jet black and perfectly straightened, his clear blue eyes locking onto mine.

"Phil," I breathed.

"I see you got my note?" Phil grinned, standing very close to me.

"Oh, thank God" I laughed, shaking my head.

"You're used to getting notes off guys?" Phil eyed me with confusion.

"Just a creepy neighbour but it's nothing I can't handle" I sniggered in response.

I moved out of the entrance so Phil could come into the apartment.

"Nice place" Phil nodded at the place approvingly.

"Thanks" I smiled back, "I thought Faith was meeting you and Dan at the airport"

"She lied. We've been back for hours, she needed an excuse to leave so I could see you alone" Phil explained.

"Why would you need to do that?" I asked as I sat myself down on the sofa.

"Well first, I need to give you this" he answered, handing a small carrier bag over to me.

I peered into the bag and laughed to myself as I pulled 'Cell' out of my bag.

"You read it then?" I smiled.

"Are you kidding" he laughed "It made my flight bearable! I was sat with the worst people!"

"Were they really that bad?" I tittered.

"Don't get me wrong, the people seemed nice in themselves but they drank WAY too much tea!"

"Says the coffee addict?" I interrupted.

"You're one to talk!" he spat before returning to his story "But they constantly drank tea for the entire journey! And it was a long flight…"

I started laughing when I realised what Phil was getting at.

"It wasn't funny Erin, they were driving me insane!" he tried not to smile. "I guess it could have been worse, Dan had to sit between two older women who kept trying to talk to him!"

"You can just say it you know" I teased "You just had such a brilliant person next to you last time"

"That must be it" Phil grinned, nudging me.

I giggled as I quickly flicked through the book when a photograph fell out of the pages. I eyed Phil suspiciously before glancing at the photo. In front of the Disney Palace stood Phil, wearing a bat t-shirt and black shorts. He was holding a piece of paper with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Does that say?" I went to ask as I read what was on the paper.

"I did it so I went to Disneyland with Erin, it wasn't the same as having you there of course but you know" Phil cut in with a shy smile on his face.

My heart was beating at an uncontrollable rate as Phil smiled wider at me.

"Erm…" I squeaked, "What was the other thing you were on about?"

A side grin remained on Phil's face as he leant close to me, slowly capturing my lips with his. I involuntarily sighed as the feeling of the kiss made the hair on the back of my neck stand up as one of Phil's hands stroked the back of my neck while his other hand rested on my leg. The kiss quickly grew quicker and more passionate as it was clear how much I had missed him. We both pulled back and I could help but laugh at Phil's reddened cheeks and heavier breathing.

"That" Phil responded, his hand still resting on my leg. "I've really missed you Erin"

"So I see" I nudged his shoulder "I've missed you too Phil"

"I should have said something in Florida" Phil gently held my hand "I was so confused, I didn't know if you just wanted a brief fling and when you talked about your plans, I wasn't involved so…"

I couldn't help but smile to myself as an overwhelming sense of relief filled me. It was reassuring to know that he felt exactly the same as me.

"The only reason I didn't mention you Phil was because I thought you just wanted a fling" I explained.

"Seriously?" Phil laughed "You really thought I would have wanted to end it there?"

"Well, I was confused too" I shrugged.

Phil smiled once more before gently squeezing my hand.

"Erin" he spoke slowly, "You have driven me crazy these past few weeks and I couldn't be happier for it. I want to be with you, Erin. That's if you want to be with me…"

I quickly captured Phil's lips with mine, surprising Phil as it took him a while to kiss me back. He then sighed as he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him close to me while Phil's hands stroked my waist. As I pulled back, Phil still had a look of surprise on his face. I blushed when I noticed that his eyes had gone a few shades darker.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked breathlessly.

Phil smirked as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, I'd say so" he grinned before he quickly pecked my lips once more. "I think I'm falling for you Erin…"

My eyes widened in shock. I never thought anyone would ever say something like that to me. I was never lucky in love or anything like that. So the fact that the ideal guy for me would say something like that made my heart soar.

"That makes two of us…" I responded, my cheeks flushed red when I realised what I said. "I mean, not me, I mean I'm not falling for me obviously!"

Phil suddenly broke into laughter, one of his hands now running through my hair.

"I know what you meant" he grinned. "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it"


	40. Hello you

"Is it safe to come in?"

Phil and I turned to find a hand appearing from behind the front door, waving a white napkin.

I paused the film that me and Phil were watching and sat up. Phil also sat up and glanced at me.

"No, keep out a sec!" Phil teased.

"Ew seriously?!" Dan sniggered "I know you've missed her Phil but come on!"

I turned to face Phil with a grin, Phil went bright red and nudged me in response.

I took my jacket and threw it at the door, making Dan and Faith laugh.

The door eventually opened to find the happy couple hand in hand. Dan rolled his eyes at the two of us whilst Faith laughed.

"Hey Erin" Dan smiled "long time no see"

"I know it's been ages!" I laughed.

The pair quickly moved over towards the other sofa, Dan practically diving onto it. I laughed as I looked towards Phil.

"Coffee?"

"Would love one" he smiled sweetly at me.

I looked over to Dan and Faith to ask them if they wanted one but they were too busy in their own little world so I didn't bother.

I slowly got off the sofa and headed into the kitchen, turning on my beloved and missed coffee machine.

"Alright in here?" Faith popped her head in the kitchen.

"Yeah going good" I nodded with a smile on my face, grabbing the desired mugs out of the cupboard.

"So you and Phil?" Faith spoke hopefully.

I nodded, feeling my face warm. Faith squeaked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Honestly, you two were as useless as each other" Faith tittered as she passed me coffee pods. "It was just a matter of time before you sorted things"

I smirked at my friend as I finished making the coffees.

We both looked towards the lounge where Dan and Phil were talking and laughing at each other.

"I'm so glad I chose Florida" Faith winked at me before taking her and Dan's mugs into the lounge.

I slowly followed her into the room, holding both mugs. I carefully placed the mugs on the table before turning to find a familiar pair of blue eyes locking onto mine.

"Hello you" he grinned as he pulled me towards him, making me fall onto the sofa, earning a laugh from Dan and Faith.

I relaxed back into the sofa, smiling as Phil's arm instantly wrapped around my shoulder, stroking the top of my arm with his hand. I sent him a quick smile in his direction which he immediately sent back, making my heartbeat soar.

I looked over to Faith and gave her a look that said 'I'm glad you chose Florida too'

The End.


End file.
